One Lie Changed Everything
by narutoobsessedgurl
Summary: One lie changes the newborn, Naruko Senju's life. Good thing she had her godmother Shizune looking out for her. Minato, Naruko's father has died, and Tsunade is done with the Leaf Village taking away everything she loves. She's out of there. But where will she end up raising Naruko now? And will Naruko get her to return to Leaf Village? Fem Naru x Gaara. Shion x Naruto
1. The Birth of Naruko

Tsunade screamed out in pain. God, why did childbirth have to be so awful? She pushed again and felt like this kid was just trying to bring her as much pain as possible.

"Goddammit Brat! Get the hell out of me!" She yelled.

"Just one more push Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said.

Tsunade pushed one more time and felt the pain leave her body. She heard the cry of a baby sound through the room. Then she heard the whimpering of her husband next to her, it was Minato. He had wisely decided to shut up during the whole ordeal since he would have been yelled at, but his hand was broken from Tsunade's crushing grip.

"Tsunade-sama, here is your new baby girl, Naruko." Shizune said, handing off the pink bundle to her master.

"N-Naruko... She's so beautiful." Tsunade said.

"Well of course she is, after all, she's your daughter." Minato said, kissing her forehead.

Tsunade smiled and looked back at her baby girl. "Kaa-san loves you very much Naruko-chan! Very very much!" She said. "Shizune, you want to be her godmother?" She asked, looking at her assistant.

Shizune's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yes! I would love to be her godmother!" She said.

Tsunade and Minato laughed and then they heard a booming sound off in the distance.

"What was that?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know, but I better check it out." Minato said.

"I have to bring Naruko to the nursery to be checked more thoroughly. I'll be right back Tsunade-sama." Shizune said, taking Naruko.

Minato flashed out of the room and Shizune calmly walked out. Tsunade, feeling extremely tired from child birth, passed out.

* * *

"Minato, we need to stop the Nine tailed fox." Sarutobi said, looking at his successor. "We can't let the village be destroyed."

"I'm aware of that, there's only one thing I can do. I'll be right back." Minato said as he flashed away.

* * *

"Shizune, I need Naruko." Minato said.

"What, why?" She asked.

"Because, I need to seal the Nine tailed fox into a newborn child. I can't use someone else's child, because if I'm not willing to sacrifice something, how can I expect someone else to?" Minato said.

"Alright," Shizune said, leaving the room. "I'll go get Naruko."

When she was in the nursery, she looked down at her new goddaughter. 'Like hell I'll let that happen to her. I don't care what Minato says, I can't do this to my family nor Tsunade-sama;s.' She thought. She felt bad, but she found another blonde haired baby, a young boy who was less than a few hours old. She switched out the blue blanket he was in with a pink one.

She walked back to the birthing room and handed Minato the baby. He flashed off and she immediately filled with guilt. Who knows who else's baby she just sentenced that to? She just couldn't watch Minato flash away with her goddaughter, she just couldn't, it would kill her to do so. She didn't like lying to him like this, but it was necessary.

* * *

Minato appeared next to Sarutobi. "I'll be sealing away the Nine tails, don't try to stop me." he said as he flashed to where the Nine tails was.

He set up a barrier so no one could intervene and summoned the alter. He drew the seal on the baby's stomach. He went through the seals and sealed half of the Nine tails into the baby, he then sealed the other half into himself.

He died, but what he failed to notice, was that this baby was no girl, he had been in to much of a rush to notice it was instead, a baby boy.

* * *

Tsunade woke up feeling groggy, she noticed Shizune in the room and remembered what happened before she passed out.

"Shizune? Where is she? Where's my little Naruko-chan? And Where's Minato-kun?" She asked.

"Tsunade-sama, here's Naruko." She said, handing the bundle to Tsunade. "But, there's a problem. The booming earlier was the Nine tailed fox, attacking the village, Minato sealed it into a baby and in the process, he died." Shizune explained.

"Minato-kun..." She whispered in horror. Then she realized something. "Wait! Shizune, you said he sealed it into a baby... don't tell me..." She whispered, staring down at her little girl.

"Tsunade-sama... I never wanted to admit this... but... Minato came and asked for Naruko so he could seal it into her. I went to get her, and as I looked down at her, I couldn't bring myself to sentence her to that fate. So I switched with another baby. I feel awful about it, but I couldn't bring myself to do that to Naruko-chan. I couldn't just hand her over knowing what would happen." Shizune said.

"Shizune, while I feel bad for that baby... Thank you... I don't know what I would've done. Because, there's a good chance that someone will try to kill that baby... and After Nawaki.. and Dan... and now Minato... I just couldn't take it anymore. I can't take it anymore. My baby was almost used as a jinchurriki. It's this damn village, it's so unlucky, I can't be around here. Something might happen to you or Naruko-chan, and you're all I have left. As soon as I'm able to walk. We're getting everything from the Senju compound, and leaving this damn village." Tsunade said.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said.

The next few days were spent with Tsunade recovering. By the end of the week, they were ready to leave Konoha. Tsunade gathered up all of the scrolls, family heirlooms, jewels, everything from the Senju compound. She had Jiraiya seal it all up into scrolls and left only the house, no furniture, no scrolls, no books, just emptiness. She told the Hokage to keep the house safe, since it belonged to her and even though she was convinced she would never come back to this village, Naruko might want to, and it was her right as a Senju to have it. She did the same with Minato's house and belongings, since he left them to her in his will.

Her little Naruko-chan would have the most extensive Shinobi library in all of existence with their scrolls of jutsu.

She left the village, accompanied by Shizune, holding her precious little girl in her arms. She decided to cash in a little favor from her close friend, who just happened to be the priestess of the land of ogres.

They reached the palace within the next week and they told the guards that they needed to talk to the priestess.

"Tsunade-chan, it's been a long time. What brings you here?" The priestess asked.

"Well, I can't take being in the Leaf Village anymore. My husband just died, and I needed to get out of there before something happened to my little girl or Shizune. I was wondering if I could stay here for awhile, you know, until I find a permanent home so I'm not moving all over with a growing baby." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade, how about you just make this your permanent home? I bet our daughters would get along well as they grow up. Besides, we need a good medic nin around here, and your the best. How about it? You be the doctor around here, and you get a safe, permanent place for your daughter to live, and have friends." The priestess said.

"I accept, thank you, Michiko-chan." Tsunade said.

"No problem, you're always welcome here, didn't I tell you that last time?" Michiko said, smiling.

"Most likely, now, may I see you daughter?" Tsunade said.

"Of course! Oh She's just the cutest little thing!" Michiko squealed.

"What's her name?" Tsunade asked.

"Shion. What's yours?" Michiko asked.

"Naruko." Tsunade said.

"Naruko Senju. That's a great name." Michiko said.

"Well, it was actually taken from Jiraiya's only non-porn book. It's about a ninja named Naruto, so me and Minato decided to name our daughter Naruko." Tsunade said.

"How about I go get Shino, and then I show you your wing of the house?" Michiko said.

"Sounds great." Tsunade said, as the two walked off, comparing their pregnancies.


	2. Time Skips and Jiraiya

It had been five years since Tsunade had left the Leaf Village. She had a nice home in her part of the royal palace in the land of ogres. She had gotten her own room, Shizune her's, a room for Naruko, a library, and a guest room, even though there were other guest rooms in the house.

Naruko had grown up to be a girl that resembled herself, with some of Minato mixed in. Little Naruko had gotten her light blonde hair, and now wore it low hanging ponytails down her back, just as her mother did. She had also gotten her face and eye shape from her mother, while she got the beautiful deep blue eyes of her father. She had a flawless face and a cute nose. She decided that she wanted to look like her mom, so she wore a gray T-shirt, she would switch to the kind of shirt her mom had when she was older. She wore blue pants and already had started taking a liking to the type of heels her mom wore. But the thing that made her so recognizable to Tsunade was her long green coat, on the back, there was a red circle with a kanji for 'Senju' on it. She decided if she ever took a particular liking to something, like her mom did with gambling, that she would replace the kanji on the back with that. She had a blue diamond in the middle of her forehead that her mother had placed, just in case she ever needed it. Even though it shortened her life to use the regeneration technique, she would rather have Naruko live a slightly shorter life than no life at all. All in all, she looked like a mini Tsunade, and was extremely cute.

Her mother had started training her when she turned the age of three. Turns out, she had the precise chakra control her mom had, while still gaining the enormous amount of chakra from both of her parents. Her mother had started training her in medical ninjutsu right away, with help from Shizune of course. When one of the guards got sick, they would go and heal them while Naruko watched carefully and observed what they did to help him.

Naruko had also started to work on the monstrous strength her mom had. She wasn't anywhere near Tsunade's level, but she still had a lot of time to master it. While her mother could create a crater a hundred feet wide and five feet deep with just her fist, Naruko could only make a crater that was twenty feet wide and 1 foot deep. Still, it was an amazing feat for a five year old.

She had already started learning jutsu, with her precise chakra control and vast amount of chakra, she could learn everything from a simple clone jutsu to the rasengan. So far, she had mastered all of the academy techniques, a bunch of medical ninjutsu, Shadow Clone jutsu, the rasengan, her mother's strength, regeneration jutsu, and had just started to learn how to control her chakra nature and start working on wind jutsus.

Naruko, even though she spent quite a bit of time training, still got to be a normal kid. She and Shion had become best friends over the years, and she had even gotten the fellow blonde to start training to become a shinobi one week after she had started.

Since Shion wasn't from a ninja clan and her chakra coils weren't like Naruko's, what with her having a Sannin and Hokage for a parent, she was still progressing well. Shion had trained in the medical ninjutsu area as well, and was now just as good as Naruko. She didn't have the chakra control of Naruko, but still was very good for her age. She had been a water type, so they had started teaching her some water style jutsus, like water clones and even the water dragon. She also had her abilities from being the next priestess. Her mother had originally intended to not teach her daughter any of the jutsu other than the sealing jutsu, but after seeing her training as a shinobi, she knew her daughter would have a much better chance of survival if she had them, so she decided to teach them to her daughter.

Both girls were extremely talented ninja, but it wasn't because of the blood that ran through them. It started with Naruko, she wanted to protect not only her mother and her 'nee-chan' as she called Shizune, but her best friend and the woman and man she viewed as her uncle and aunt, who were the priestess and her husband. She also viewed Shion's newborn baby sister, Hana, only a month old, as someone she wanted to protect. These were her precious people, the reason she trained as hard as she did without hesitation. Then, Shion wanted to be able to stand alongside Naruko, she viewed Naruko's family as a part of her own, and she wanted to protect them as well as the guards of their house, who had protected them and some, given their lives to make sure they lived. She wanted to be strong for all of them.

They were very close to everybody around them, but even more so to each other. They were always with each other, laughing, and just enjoying a carefree life. Almost every night they slept in the same room, they called it 'a never ending sleepover' since one of them never had to go home, since they both lived together. Tsunade was watching them at the moment, they were playing tag in the back yard, unlike most kids, they weren't limited to the ground, they went up the walls of the house, over the small lake that was in the back yard, and even up the waterfall and cliffs.

Her thoughts drifted back to the day her beloved daughter was born. Then she couldn't help but think about that boy who contained the Kyuubi. Sarutobi had sent her letters talking about the boy who contained it after she had started sending some that he had asked for so he would know how Naruko and her were doing. She couldn't help but feel bad for the boy. His mother had died from Child birth and his father had died during the attack. He was made an orphan and took his mother's name for some reason. Naruto Uzumaki. He was Kushina's son, she had met the woman once or twice, she was one of her husband's ex girlfriends. His father was just some random Jounin from the Leaf. He had been sacrificed for her daughter, but she knew it was better this way. Naruko already had a big X on her head, after all, being the daughter of one of the Sannin and the Fourth Hokage, never mind the Senju heiress. Being the container of the Kyuubi would just send more people trying to either kidnap her or kill her.

Tsunade sighed and went into the kitchen where Shizune was sitting. She went to the stove and started boiling some water for tea. She sat down at the table and looked at what Shizune was reading, she smiled. Time to tease her student!

"Ne, Shizune, by any chance are those love letters?" She asked.

Shizune turned deep red and scrambled to hide the letter. "Wh-wwhhhaaaat? No No no, No letters here! I don't know what your talking about Lady Tsunade!" She said.

Tonton just oinked sadly, a bit unhappy at Shizune's attempt to cover it up. Tsunade laughed.

"Oh, then what are those letters then?" She asked.

"Ummm... n-nothing! I mean... they're just from... Hokage-sama! Yeah, that's it! Hokage-sama!" She said.

"Nee-chan's got a boyfriend!" They heard from behind them. They turned to see Naruko and Shion standing in the doorway.

"No I don't!" Shizune said.

"Oh, Shizune, I didn't realize you went **that** way!" Tsunade said, making Shion and Naruko crack up.

"Tsunade-sama! I'm not a lesbian! I'm into guys, and... this is a love letter." She admitted, dropping her head in defeat.

"Nee-chan, why didn't you want us to know?" Shion asked, her and Naruko sitting down at the table.

"Well... because I know Tsunade will mock me..." She said.

"Why, who are they from?" Naruko asked.

Shizune stayed quiet for a minute, then quietly whispered. "Kakashi Hatake." Tsunade burst into laughter. Shion looked questioningly at Naruko who just shrugged, neither of them recognized that name.

"Shizune, who would have thought that you would have a fling with my husband's favorite student!" She paused to laugh some more, she quieted down after a minute or so. "At least I could have understood Obito, he was pretty carefree and a good kid, but last I saw, Kakashi seemed to serious to me."

"Tou-chan's student? Can I meet him!? Is he cool!? What rank of Ninja is he?! Can he do anything like Tou-chan did?! The Rasengan?! Can he summon Toads?! What about The Hirashin?! What does he look like?! Are he and Nee-chan gonna get married?! If so, could I call him Nii-san?!" Naruko asked in the space of an instant.

Tsunade burst into laughter at the last two questions, where as Shizune turned even redder.

"Naruko-chan! Me and Kakashi aren't getting married!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry, I was just wondering. Besides, anyone who can do the Rasengan is wicked cool! They are as awesome as me!" Naruko said.

"Ha Ha! Funny you should say such a thing! So you claim that I am awesome eh? Well you don't know how right you are!" Said a white-haired man who had just jumped through the window.

"Who are you?" Shion asked.

"Well, Some call me the Frog Hermit. But the Title Frog Hermit is merely a disguise! I shall tell you my true Identity... I am the man who has no enemies in the North, South, East, and West! Not even in the heavens! I am one of the Sannin... White-haired frog tamer. Even a crying baby would stare in awe... The great Jiraiya! That is me!" He yelled, while doing a weird dance.

Tsunade groaned. "Jiraiya, why are you here?" She asked.

"Sorry Tsunade, was I too loud, I figured you would have fixed your hangover by this time of day." he said.

Tsunade punched him on the head, but not too hard, so she could still talk to and question him. "You idiot!" She yelled. "I haven't had a drop of Sake or any alcohol since I was pregnant with Naruko! I quit then, and I wanted to take proper care of my child so I quit that stuff!"

"Really?" Jiraiya asked. "I didn't think you could ever do that. What about gambling, do you still do that?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, I didn't want to be in debt with my child around. Someone might have tried to take her and trade her for money, and I never wanted Naruko to be a kid half the time and a hostage for the other."

"Wait, you know the Rasengan? Who are you, and why do you know Kaa-san?" Naruko asked.

"Well kid, I am a very close friend to her. I was on her genin team and I am a fellow Sannin. I do know the rasengan, since my student, and your father taught me it." Jiraiya said.

"A fellow Sannin?! That means you're totally awesome! Just like Kaa-san!" She said.

"Naruko, I don't want you to trust him to much. He is a total Pervert." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade, not only would I refrain from doing that stuff around her because she is a girl, but also because she is your daughter, which makes her someone who is important to me, and someone I wouldn't want to upset." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade smiled at her old friend. "You want to sit and have some tea? Maybe talk about the past few years?" She asked.

"I would love to." He said, taking the seat next to Tsunade's.

"Kaa-san! Can I please have some tea too?" Naruko asked.

"And me too?" Shion asked.

Tsunade laughed. "Don't you two always get tea?" She said.

The two nodded. Then they looked at the white-haired man.

"So, you must be really strong!" Shion said.

"Why yes I am! Say, I'll be around here for awhile, why don't I teach you two a few tricks?" He said.

"Yes please, Jiraiya-sensei!" Both girls said at the same time.

Jiraiya laughed. "Alright! I like these kids! They've got a good attitude and a healthy respect for the older generations." He said.

The day went on and Tsunade reconnected with Jiraiya, as well as Shion and Naruko learning a lot about their new sensei.

At the end of the day, Jiraiya walked up to Tsunade.

"Tsunade, what do you say about going on a date with me? Just the two of us?" Jiraiya said.

Tsunade thought about for the first real time. She did love him, she really did, but she had never thought about him that way. He was a good man, and even though he was perverted, he was great with her daughter and Shion earlier. She had known him forever and he had always been there for her.

"Okay, but only if you promise to try to make a real relationship. You have to be a real gentleman, and if you want to ever be truly with me, then you have to stop this whole peeping on women thing. Otherwise, it's off, got it?" She said.

Jiraiya was surprised she had actually accepted. He agreed to the terms and they went out on a date.

_~Time Skip, 7 years later~_

Naruko got up with a groan at the annoying sound of her alarm clock. She tried to get back to sleep, only to fail. She laid there for a minute until she heard.

"Gaki! Shut up that Damn Alarm Clock!" Jiraiya, her step-father, yelled from the other room. He never was a morning person, just like herself.

She groaned and rolled out of bed. She hit the alarm clock and walked to her dresser. She pulled out a shirt, now she wore one that was exactly like her mother's. She pulled on some black pants. She looked at herself and the mirror and started forming her two low hanging ponytails down her back. Her hair reached her butt now, and she loved it. It looked a lot like her mother's too, the same color, but she inherited the silky smoothness of her father's hair, something that many women from the nearby village were jealous of. It was hard to get your hair like that, and Naruko didn't even have to try.

She had matured a lot. She was now twelve, but she stood at an impressive 5 foot 4, tall for her age, but then again, as a medic nin, she knew how important it was to eat healthy. She was thin, but muscular from all of the training she had done since she was 3. Unlike her mother, she had matured very early, but, the one thing they shared in that area, was their breast size. She had D-cups, even though she was still twelve, her mother had laughed and told her that she had inherited her good looks, as well as her boobs.

She walked over to her door and slid on her green jacket, still labeled with the kanji for 'Senju' on the back. She had decided she would keep it like that, she was proud of her family name, especially after what happened two years ago.

_Flashback!_

_Naruko and Shion were training in the woods, testing out new forms of their jutsu, when a group of 5 Jounin dropped down from the trees. _

"_Come easily and we won't hurt you." One of them said. _

"_Oh please! We can beat you, easy!" Naruko said, she was cocky on the outside, but on the inside, she was scared. She had fought Jounin before with Shion, but normally just one or two, never 5 at the same time. She got ready to do some hand signs, but since she was so scared, her bloodline decided to awaken itself instead._

_A giant tree popped out of the ground and wrapped around the Jounin. _

"_W-What's going on?" One of them yelled._

_Naruko of course, knew of her great-grandfather''s ability and quickly channeled chakra into the tree. It grew and squeezed around the Jounin._

"_Wh-what is this?" One of them asked._

"_It seems as if my great-grandfather wasn't the only one who had this ability after all. Hm, guess it was a bloodline. Probably just took a few generations to stabilize." Naruko said._

"_Great-grandfather?" One of them asked._

"_Yes, but you know of him as... Hashirama Senju." She said._

"_Your a Senju!? And you can use Mokuton?!" One of them said._

"_Yes, and you will be the first to suffer from it." She said as she squeezed them in the tree, killing them. She retracted the tree down into ground and took hold of some of the dead bodies. She drew up a sealing scroll like her tou-chan (She now refers to Jiraiya as Tou-chan) had taught her._

_Flashback End_

She had now mastered the Mokuton ability. She had the help of all of her Great-grandfather's scrolls. He had wrote and left them in case it turned out to be a bloodline.

No one knew of her bloodline yet, and she knew that she would be greatly feared once they found out. She picked up her heels and walked to the kitchen while pulling them on.

"Hey Kaa-san, Tou-chan, Nee-chan, Shion-chan, Auntie, Uncle, Hana-chan." Naruko aid as she sat at the table.

"Jeez gaki. Took you long enough to get out of bed today. And on such an important day too." Jiraiya said.

Naruko looked at him and smiled. They had decided to go back to the Leaf Village. She wanted to see and live where not only her birth father, but her mom and father today were from. She could also see Kakashi, Shizune's lover. He had come and visited them of course, since he was dating Shizune. He still didn't know of Naruko's strength yet though. Shion was coming as well, since her little sister was born, she didn't **have **to be the priestess. She wanted to see the world and become a ninja, she would be with her best friend the whole time too. They were both very excited.

Shion had grown into a beautiful young lady too. She had started wearing a yellow jacket with a white cropped shirt. She had pink shorts and she had also taken to wearing the heels that her best friend and Aunt (Tsunade is who she considers her aunt) tended to wear. She had matured like her friend had too, also gaining D-cup breasts, and she was only an inch shorter than her. She wore her blonde hair down her back, tied at the end with a small elastic.

Everyone had an enjoyable breakfast and then it came to the goodbyes, it was very emotional for all of them, they had grown so used to each other that it'd be weird not all living under the same roof. But they would visit whenever they could. They each had a backpack full of scrolls, all having sealed possessions in them. They gave each other hugs and kisses, and with that, the groups split apart, Shion's family minus Shion staying behind, and Naruko's family plus Shion heading towards Konoha.

Naruko realized that when they got there, it would be the last day of the academy. She smiled at the thought of showing up on the last day and totally crushing the exam, hell, they could have crushed the exam at the age of five.

Shion's family and their entire guard watched as they walked away, wondering when they would see their beloved friends, no, family, again.


	3. First Day Back

It had been a few days since they had left the royal palace in the land of ogres, and they had finally reached Konoha. Naruko and Shion marveled at the sight of the gates, they were so big! They had also loved the beautiful forests that reminded them of their home.

They walked up to the gates and they heard a voice yell.

"Halt! State your name and business." It said.

"Tsunade Senju, and it's none of your damn business what I do!" Tsunade yelled. "This is my daughter Naruko Senju and her friend, Shion. We're moving to the Leaf Village if you must know! Come on, I don't need this from these bastards." She grumbled as she stormed away, towing Naruko and Shion along with her.

"My name is Shizune! Tsunade-sama! Wait!" She yelled as she ran off towards her master, holding Tonton in her arms.

"Women, am I right?" Jiraiya said, walking off towards the Hokage Tower where he knew his wife was headed.

Tsunade had slowed down about half way there so as to allow the children to take it all in.

Naruko had been slightly impressed by how many ninja were jumping around the village. She also saw how big the village was compared to her old one. She was starting to get annoyed though.

She had kept hearing whispers of rumors about her already like, 'Is that Tsunade? And that young girl! By the look of it she's Tsunade's kid!' and such. They did realize she could hear them right?

She just sighed and decided to confirm the story.

"Kaa-san? Where are we going? And what about Tou-chan and Nee-chan? We kind of left them behind." Naruko said.

"Don't worry Naruko-chan. Your tou-chan and Nee-chan are smart, they'll find know where we are going. And we are going to the Hokage tower. All we need to do is get the keys to the house and meet with sensei, and you'll be okay to walk around. Remember, you two are taking the academy test tomorrow, it might not be such a bad idea to go over the basics again." Tsunade said.

"Auntie, are we going to be put on some lame team?" Shion asked. Tsunade had told them that they would most likely be on par with most Jounin, but they would need to start at genin and make their way through the ranks. So the genin here would be a lot weaker than them, after all, they were trained by two Sannin and a priestess.

Tsunade just laughed. "Well, I'm sure they might seem lame to you Shion-chan. Don't worry though, I'll make sure you two get on a good team."

"Thank you Kaa-san/Auntie!" Shion and Naruko said at the same time.

By this time, they had arrived at the Hokage Tower. Instead of stopping to check in with the secretary, Tsunade just kept walking with the two children following her. Jiraiya and Shizune shortly behind.

Tsunade just opened up the doors to the office despite the secretary's protests. She walked in and started talking.

"Sensei, order your ANBU out of here, this is a private meeting." She said.

The Hokage did so and looked at the two girls that stood behind his student. One he recognized as the future priestess of the land of ogres, and the other, Tsunade's daughter.

"Well Tsunade-chan, she's the spitting image of you and Minato-kun." He said.

"Thanks sensei, but that's not what this is about. I don't want to have to expose my daughter and niece to nasty politics yet, so could you give them the keys to the Senju clan property and a note explaining to their teacher about why they're there tomorrow." She said.

"Alright Tsunade, but you have to stay and talk to me about their progress and skills." He said as he reached down into a drawer.

He pulled out a set of keys and placed them on his desk, then, he wrote a quick note to Iruka. He decided he would surprise the man with the identity of his two new students the day they came in. So they got to see the look on his face.

He stood up and gave the key and note to Naruko who then smiled and thanked him.

"Well, me and Shion-chan are going to go sight seeing! Bye Kaa-san!" She said, giving her a hug. "Bye Tou-chan!" She said, hugging Jiraiya. "Bye Nee-chan!" She said, hugging Shizune. "Bye Tonton!" She said, waving at the pig.

"Bye Auntie, Uncle, Nee-chan, Tonton!" Shion said, leaving with Naruko.

"Tou-chan?" Sarutobi questioned.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? Jiraiya and I got married about 5 years back." Tsunade said. Sarutobi's pipe fell out of his mouth, which was now agape.

"Yeah, I couldn't be happier." Jiraiya said, kissing Tsunade on the cheek. "Well, I guess I could, if Naruko-chan could actually turn off that damn alarm clock in the morning!" He said, making Tsunade and Shizune laugh.

* * *

Naruko sneezed as she and Shion walked out of the Tower.

"Damn, I'm gonna be sneezing all day if they keep talking about me." Naruko said.

Shion laughed. 'Well, where should we head first?" She asked.

"How about somewhere to eat?" Naruko said. "I'm famished after that whole trip."

"Sounds good to me! What should we eat?" Shion asked.

"I don't know. Ramen actually sounds pretty good to me." Naruko said.

"Oh yeah! I am definitely craving some ramen now." Shion said.

They stopped and asked a woman if she knew any good ramen places. She recommended a place called Ichiraku's Ramen. They thanked her and moved on to find the ramen place.

It was just an average day for Teuchi when he heard heels clicking on the ground outside of his shop. Not too many people wore heels, so he was wondering who it could be when he looked up. His eyes widened as the flap was lifted and he saw a young girl who looked exactly like Lady Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama?" He asked.

The girl laughed. "Sorry, I'm afraid not. Tsunade is my kaa-san, I'm Naruko. Naruko Senju. See?" She said as she turned around, showing the back of her coat to have the kanji for 'Senju' instead of 'Gamble'. "I heard you guys have some pretty good ramen."

"Yes, we have the best ramen in the Leaf Village! I haven't seen you around here before, did you just get back from a long trip?" Teuchi asked.

Naruko laughed. "I suppose you could say that, I left a week after I was born, and came back today so I guess you could say it was a trip."

"Well, since it's your first day back, your first bowls of ramen are free okay?" He said, smiling.

"Thank you, Teuchi-san." Naruko and Shion said.

"No problem, now, what type would you like?" He asked.

"I'll take Miso please!" Naruko said.

"I'll have shrimp please." Shion said.

Teuchi set to making the ramen and was able to hear the two girls talking and remembering fond memories from their youth. He had figured out that these girls were obviously very close and had known each other for a long time.

He served them their ramen. Naruko and Shion split their chopsticks and said. "Itakimadiketsu!" Then, the two started eating, still talking but enjoying their meals. That's when Teuchi's favorite customer came in with a certain academy teacher.

"Hey, Naruto. How you doing?" Teuchi said.

"I'm great! Never a day when Naruto Uzumaki is down!" He exclaimed.

Naruko stiffened in her seat. Had she just heard right? If that boy was really Naruto Uzumaki, then that was the boy she owed a huge debt to. He was the one who took the fall for her and was used as the Kyuubi jinchurriki, her mom had gotten permission from the Hokage to tell her and Shion about it once they turned 10 years old.

"Ne, Naruko, is that?" Shion whispered.

Naruko nodded her head at her best friend. She suddenly felt uncomfortable, after all, what is she supposed to say? 'Thanks for housing a demon for me, I owe you one?' No!

She sighed as she watched him sit down with another man who looked to be in his mid-twenties. She looked at Naruto, he had three whisker marks on each cheek. Yep, definitely him.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei... so I really have that thing in me?" He asked.

"Yeah, you do." He whispered back to him.

"Why would the Yondaime choose me though?" He asked.

"I'm not sure Naruto, maybe he wasn't the man we all thought him to be." Iruka said. Naruko bit her lip. "Maybe he wasn't as noble as we thought, after all, using an orphan who didn't even have any parents to help take care of him from the harm the villagers tried to cause. I don't see why-" Iruka was stopped by Naruko standing up and slamming her fist on the table, it literally caused the stand to shake.

"Don't you dare talk about Tou-chan that way! It wasn't his fault! It was another person! And that person felt bad about it after and even worse after she found out about his parents! Your blaming Tou-chan for something he didn't even do!" Naruko yelled.

"Naruko-chan! That's enough." Shion said, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't break this whole stand or that guy's bones just because he said something you didn't like. Calm down, remember what Uncle said? Keep calm, and carry on." Shion said.

Naruko let out a deep breath. "Thanks Shion-chan." She said.

"Two things, why did you call the Yondaime Tou-chan when he had no children, and how would you know anything about who he picked and why he picked them." Iruka said.

Naruko just rolled her eyes. "Figures, this village is full of lies. By the way, I called the Yondaime Tou-chan because he **is **my Tou-chan. After all, I've seen pictures of him and I have resemblance to him, though I more take after my mother." Naruko said.

"Mother? Who's your mother?" He asked.

"Why Lady Tsunade of the Sannin of course!" Naruko said.

Jiraiya lifted up the flap of the stand. "Ne, gaki, kaa-san felt your chakra spike and sent me to check on you, you okay?" He asked his daughter.

"I'm fine Tou-chan. Just frustrated for a second, Shion-chan calmed me down." She said.

"Ne, I'm sick of that stuffy old office of sensei's why don't we take a trip for sightseeing and go on top of your birth dad's head? How about it, Musume?" Jiraiya said. (Musume means daughter)

"Sure Tou-chan! Come on Shion-chan! Let's go!" Naruko exclaimed, as she and Shion made the sounds of clicking of heels down the street.

* * *

"I'm sorry Tou-chan... I just couldn't let him insult you like that." Naruko whispered to her father's head. "I feel so bad, for that boy... who knows what he had to go through as a kid. I mean sure, I didn't exactly have the most friends, but I had important ones, like Shion. And I had Kaa-san and Nee-chan. Then later I got Jiraiya as my tou-chan. By the way, I hope you don't mind that I call him tou-chan."

Naruko stood up and stretched, she had been there for awhile. It was probably around 11 o'clock, her kaa-san and tou-chan would be worried if she didn't get home soon. Her mom had shown up and dragged off Jiraiya a few hours earlier, and Shion went to see more around the village. She had wanted Naruko to come with her, but she declined and she wanted to stay up on her dad's head and think.

"Bye Tou-chan." She said then she turned and headed to the Senju compound.

* * *

She got there after a couple of minutes. She slid open the door to find her mom sitting at the table that was in the main room.

"Naruko-chan, where have you been?" She asked.

"I was... I was just talking to tou-chan." Naruko said. "Not Jiraiya, but, ya know, my birth tou-chan."

Tsunade got up and hugged Naruko. "I'm so sorry you never got to meet him. He would be so proud." Naruko started feeling hot tears fall on her shoulder. "He loved you, from the moment we both first found out I was pregnant with you, he loved you. I wish you could have met him, he was such a good man."

"I wish I could have met him too." Naruko said. "And Uncle Nawaki and Dan. And grandpa and grandma. Oh! Great grandma Mito and great grandpa Hashirama too! Oh yeah, and Grand Uncle Tobirama and his wife! It would have been so cool to have met all of my family!"

"Oh yes, we were quite the family. I bet your great grandpa would be so proud of you mastering his Mokuton ability. I wonder if you have Uncle Tobirama's high water ability. We have never really tested it to see if you could, hm, maybe we should check on that." Tsunade said.

"Hey kaa-san, what team am I gonna be on?" Naruko asked.

Tsunade laughed. "Now now, you'll just have to wait and find out like everyone else." Then she thought back to earlier that day.

_Flashback_

"_Listen up Sensei! Your putting my daughter, my niece, and Naruto Uzumaki on the same team!" Tsunade said._

"_Why should I do that?" Sarutobi asked._

"_Because! Naruko and Shion are very close, and I guarantee you that if they aren't on the same team, they'll ask to leave the village and become freelancers, or join a different village, since they want to work together. And you should pair them with Naruto because with Naruko's Mokuton, she would be able to control the kyuubi if it ever got out or broke the seal." Tsunade said._

"_Well Tsunade, that is a good case, but we still need to follow tradition. The dead-last, Naruto in this case, needs to be put on the same team as the rookie of the year, Sasuke, and the kunoichi with the highest grades, Sakura." He explained._

"_Well, they are two extra! Why not just put them all on the same team? Make the first ever group of five. No use to just keep Naruko and Shion doing nothing when they are more than ready to be ninja." Tsunade said._

"_Alright, I agree. We can make our first ever strike force, made of a six cell genin team." Sarutobi said. "Now that that's settled, tell me, how the hell did you and Jiraiya get together?" _

_Flashback End._

Tsunade smiled as she kissed her daughter good night. She walked to her room and slid into bed next to her husband. She drifted off into a deep sleep, thinking about her daughter and niece would start their ninja career the next day.


	4. Academy and Teams!

Naruko and Shion looked at the door. Room 301, this was their school room, for the day only though. They looked at each other and smiled.

"You ready?" Naruko asked. Shion nodded. Naruko reached forward and knocked on the door.

"Oh, that must be the new students." Iruka said.

"Iruka-sensei, what do you mean new students? It's the last day!" Sakura said.

"It is Sakura, but Hokage-sama felt these two new kids were ready to take the test, regardless of not being here for the past four years." Iruka said. "Come in!" He hollered to the door.

Naruko slid open the door and walked in with Shion following shortly behind her. She walked straight to Iruka and handed him the note she had gotten yesterday. He looked at and his eyes widened. So the girl he had encountered yesterday truly was the daughter of the Yondaime and Tsunade, also known as the Last heir of the Senju clan. And this other girl was the future priestess of the land of ogres.

"Are you two sure you want to become ninjas? I mean, there is always death involved with the ninja life, and you are two very important people." Iruka said.

"Yes, we're sure. Me and Naruko just care about protecting our precious people. We don't care what the cost is." Shion said.

"Sensei, who are these girls? I mean, you didn't even give Uchiha that kind of speech when he joined the academy." Shino said.

"Well kids, you're looking at two extremely important people. This is Shion Kazama, she is the future priestess of the land of ogres, and one of two people that if a certain thing happens, would be the only hope of saving the world. And Naruko Senju, the last Senju heir and daughter of Tsunade and The Yondaime Hokage." Iruka said. The kids jaws dropped.

"Jeez, is that all Old Man Sensei wrote? He didn't even mention Tou-chan, er, Jiraiya. Wow, that sounds weird to say, I've never referred to him as just Jiraiya." Naruko said. Shion laughed.

"Well, if Uncle was here, I'm sure he would give a much grander introduction of himself." Shion said.

"Like the one he did the day we met him?" Naruko said, smiling.

"Yeah! Maybe just for kicks he would throw in the Pervy Shuffle (That's what they call his little dance)!" Shion said and both girls started laughing.

"Sorry.. We... are.. probably... holding.. up... class!" Naruko got out in between giggles.

All the boys in the room were busy drooling over the new girls. I mean, come on, hot blondes with big boobs? Even Sasuke was looking at them with a blush on his face and a bit of blood coming out of his nose.

The girls in the room saw this and got ready to give these girls a beat down. Sakura cracked her knuckles, her and Ino standing at the front of the hoard of angry girls.

"How dare you make Sasuke like you!" Sakura yelled. "He is mine!"

" No Forehead girl, he's mine, but for now, I'll side with you to teach these girls a lesson!" Ino said.

Naruko sighed. "Shion, I'm not really in the mood for fighting, what about you?"

"No, I'd rather not, besides, it would just waste time." Shion said.

"You don't get to choose!" Sakura yelled, throwing a punch at Naruko.

Thanks to the years and years of speed training, Naruko saw the punch coming, and intercepted with her own hand a few inches away from her face.

"Hn, your not as strong as you think you are, pinkie!" Naruko said as she pushed the girl's fist away. "Besides, if it came down to a strength match, you would be seen flying over Suna."

"What did you say?!" Sakura yelled, throwing another punch at the girl.

This time, Naruko and Shion just chose to jump up and stick to the room's ceiling. They turned in the air and landed on their feet. They stood up on the ceiling and looked down at the others in the class, who by now, had eyes as wide as plates.

"Whatever, can we just get on with this test so me and Naruko can become ninja already? This is so annoying! Jeez, why couldn't they just give us the role we deserve as Jounin?! We've beaten plenty of them from Kumo and Iwa before!" Shion said.

"Because, you heard Kaa-san, even though we are already on par with most Jounin, we need to work our way through the ranks. So you'll just have to wait until the Chuunin Exams and the Jounin Exams after that roll around." Naruko said.

Shion sighed. "Fine." She said.

Naruko and Shion dropped from the ceiling onto the floor. They landed in a squat and stood up. It was quiet for a few moments.

"Well, we're supposed to be taking a test right?" Naruko said.

Iruka nodded. "Right! Now, we'll begin with the written test." He began walking around the room, handing out papers.

Shion and Naruko took a seat next to the only girl who hadn't tried to hurt them earlier, a pale, blue-haired girl with lavender eyes.

Naruko looked at the questions and scoffed. This is what they called a hard test? Most of the questions were about History in Konoha. This history having mostly to do with things her own family had done! And simple questions too! Like, who fought Hashirama Senju at the Valley of the End. Or, Name all of the Hokages in order. Seriously, these questions were way too easy!

They had half an hour to finish the test, but considering it was all about her family, Naruko finished it in about 10 minutes, even if it was a 50 question test.

She passed it in and sat back down. Since Shion had attended the same 'classes' as her, and thought of Naruko's family as a part of hers, which it basically was, she had picked up everything as well, and finished a few minutes after Naruko.

The next few parts of the test were even easier for the two. They passed the taijutsu, throwing, and ninjutsu tests without any trouble at all.

At the end, Naruko had decided to pick a blue headband, which matched her pants. She tied it around her neck, since it wouldn't look good anywhere else. Shion went for a classic blue one as well, tying it around her waist.

Iruka started to give this whole speech about being a ninja. Naruko zoned out, she had trained her ears to pick up important stuff, so she would be fine.

Naruko zoned back in when Iruka started listing the teams.

"Team 7 will be a new tryout for teams by making a 6-celled squad. The members will be, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno-"

"YES!" Sakura cheered.

"-Naruto Uzumaki-"

"YES!" Naruto yelled.

"-Naruko Senju, and Shion Kazama." Iruka finished. He listed the other teams but Naruko wasn't paying attention, instead, she was analyzing her team.

She already knew how strong she and Shion were, so that wouldn't be a problem. Sasuke would be high genin level, due to all of the extra training he got and how hard he worked. Naruto, well, he was dead-last, but she could help him, after all, she would kind of have to, she owed him big time. And Sakura, she just seemed like a useless fan girl to her, definitely low genin level when it came to what mattered.

"Meet back here in an hour! Then, you will all meet your senseis." Iruka said.

* * *

Naruko and Shion shunshined back to the house. Tsunade was making their favorite for lunch that day and told them to just meet her at the compound.

Lunch went by quickly, and before they realized it, the two girls were already back to the classroom, waiting for their sensei.

* * *

After about 2 hours, some of them were starting to get pretty fed up. After the first half an hour, Naruko and Shion simply unsealed books and started doing more research on a medical procedure they had been trying to increase the success rate of. The others had merely sat there, and Naruto and Sakura were getting visibly annoyed, even Sasuke was starting to look annoyed.

"AAAHHHH! WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" Naruto yelled. "Fine, for making us wait, he gets to have a prank!" Naruto started setting up a chalk eraser above the door.

"Naruto! Stop! You're going to get us all in trouble!" Sakura said, inside however, she was thinking. 'CHA! I love this stuff!'

Then, their sensei walked in the door, a book held to his face. The eraser fell and hit him in the head, Naruto started bursting out laughing. Naruko and Shion's eyes widened at the man.

"My first impression... I hate all of you." Kakashi said without looking up from his book.

"Really? Nee-chan's gonna be upset to find out you hate her imouto Kakashi-sensei." Naruko said in a sweet tone, but wore a smile that promised a beating if you didn't take back what you just said. She had learned how too make intimidating smiles from her mom, who was the master of that.

Kakashi's head snapped from his book and he quickly shut it, looking at the two girls he knew quite a bit. He put away his book.

"So, you two are on my team eh? Well, then, I don't hate you I suppose. Still, I hate these other brats." Kakashi said.

"Wait, sensei! How do you know Naruko and Shion?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you see, I'm dating Naruko and Shion's sister, even though she's technically their godmother, I've met them now and then." Kakashi said.

"Ne, with Kakashi on our team we'll be able to tease him and nee-chan even more!" Naruko said, elbowing Shion.

Shion laughed. "Are you sure Auntie doesn't do that enough already?" She asked.

Kakashi's sweat dropped. "Alright, meet me up on the roof." He said, then he shunshined to the roof, quickly followed by Shion and Naruko. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto got up there a bit later.

"Alright, how about introductions?" Kakashi said.

"Sensei! Could you go first so we know how to do it?" Sakura asked.

"Sure. My name is Hatake Kakashi. There are plenty of things I like, and a few things I don't like. My hobbies and dreams are none of your business." He said. His team's sweat dropped. 'So, all we learned was his name?' they thought.

"We can fill in some of the spaces!" Naruko said. "He likes the Icha-Icha series, his summoning dogs, My tou-chan since he wrote the series, and my Nee-chan! He dislikes it when me and my kaa-san beat him up for talking about Icha-Icha in front of Shion's little sister Hana. He also dislikes it when people choose to complete a mission rather than save his comrades. His hobbies include reading Icha-Icha, not passing his genin teams, and going on date's with my Nee-chan! I don't think he really has a dream, though I bet if he did it would be to marry my Nee-chan!" Naruko said with a smile. Then she turned to Kakashi and put on her scary smile again. "Or at least it better be!" She said, cracking her knuckles.

"Uh yeah! Of course!" Kakashi said, eye smiling. "Anyways, Naruko-chan, why don't you go first?"

"Sure!" Naruko said. "The name is Naruko Senju! I like my family, Shion-chan and her family, I like learning new jutsu from tou-chan and kaa-san, I like studying with Shion about different medical procedures or perhaps cures for things, and I love training! I dislike it when ninja from Kumo and Iwa come and try to kidnap or kill me and Shion-chan or when people falsely accuse my birth tou-chan of things that weren't his fault. My hobbies are studying in the medical field, helping heal people, training and hanging with Shion and my family. My dream... I suppose it would be to travel around the world until I find my true love, and then continue on the Senju clan and be able to teach my kids how to use our bloodline, if it continues on anyways, hopefully it stabilized like I think it did."

"Bloodline? The Senju don't have a bloodline." Sakura said.

"Ahh! That's what everyone thought, until me of course." Naruko said. "My family and I need to do some more testing to see if I have a double bloodline. We already know we have one bloodline though."

"What's that bloodline?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah ah ah! A good shinobi never reveals his secrets." Naruko said. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Anyways, you now Shion-chan." Kakashi said.

"Okay! My name is Shion Kazama. I like hanging with my family, including my extended family, I like researching things in the medical field, training, and talking to my old guards. I dislike people that are afraid to ever cross paths with me in fear of my bloodline being the cause of them dieing, like it's actually my fault! My hobbies are training, studying the medical field, and healing my guards that have been hurt. My dream is to travel around the world with Naruko-chan, and perhaps, if I feel like it, become the priestess of the land of ogres, but I think I would rather just stay in the Leaf Village once I finish traveling and give that job to my sister. The Leaf Village could always use a few more Kazamas, especially since we've been learning how to see things other than people's deaths." Shion said.

"Alright, now you, emo kid." Kakashi said, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke just scowled at the man. "Sasuke Uchiha. I hate everything, I like nothing. My hobby is training. My dream... no ambition is to kill a certain man."

'Okay... this dude is really an emo.' Naruko thought.

'Jeez. This dude's seriously cold.' Shion thought.

'Tch! Stupid teme!' Naruto thought.

'Sasuke-kun likes nothing?' Sakura thought in despair.

'Of course, thoughts dominated by Itachi. I'll have to fix that.' Kakashi thought. "Now, pinkie, your turn." he said.

Sakura's eye twitched at the pinkie comment but she started. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like hanging out with my friends and shopping and well... (Looks at Sasuke and giggles). And my dream is... (Looks at Sasuke and giggles again). Oh! And I hate Naruto!" She yelled.

'Great... Fangirl!' Naruko, Shion, and Kakashi thought at the same time.

'Sakura-chan hates me? No, she can't mean it for real!' Naruto thought.

Sasuke had ignored what she had said completely.

"Alright shorty, your turn now." Kakashi said, looking at Naruto.

Naruto ignored the short comment, because he was too excited about it being his turn. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen and Ji-ji! I dislike the three minutes it takes for ramen to heat up! My hobby is training! To be Hokage, that is my dream!" Naruto said.

'Reminds me of Obito.' Kakashi thought. 'Though if anyone in this group was going to be Hokage, it would be Naruko, hands down. She is the direct descendant of three of the four Hokages, and the child, whether it be born to or adopted, of two of the candidates for the next Hokage.'

'I like this kid.' Naruko thought, smiling at the boy. 'He reminds me of how kaa-san described Uncle Nawaki.'

'Huh, way better kid than the Uchiha and Haruno. He's cute too.' Shion thought, a faint blush tainting her cheeks.

'Jeez, I hate this kid!' Sakura thought.

'Hn. Dobe.' Sasuke thought.

"Alright, I'll see you all tomorrow. You will take the **real **genin test at Training Ground 7. Meet me there are 5 o'clock in the morning. Oh, and just some advice, if you don't want to throw up, skip Breakfast tomorrow." Kakashi said, shunshining away.

Naruko and Shion analyzed their teammates as Sakura asked Sasuke on a date, getting a no. Then Naruto asking Sakura on a date, only to be hit over the head. Sakura left, chasing after Sasuke who had already started to leave. Naruto sat on the ground rubbing his head.

Naruko checked the time, it was about 5 o'clock. She shrugged, she had already told her kaa-san that she and Shion were going to eat out that night. She leaned over to Shion.

"Ne, why don't we get to know our new teammate?" She whispered.

Shion shrugged. "Might as well." They walked over to the blonde boy who was still rubbing his head.

"Ne! Naruto! Since me and Shion are new here, and don't really know anything about anyone, we thought that we should go on a team dinner! We could try to ask Sakura and Sasuke, but if what I've seen so far is true, they will probably say no." Naruko said.

"Really? You want to be friends with me?" Naruto asked.

"Well of course!" Shion said. "You're our teammate! We're all supposed to be friends! And besides, if we become friends now, it means we'll have better teamwork, and be stronger ninjas! Plus, it's always nice to have a friend. Besides, we're all blondes, which means we're more fun then the others on our team! It's a proven fact that we're more energetic and happy, just because of our hair color."

"Hah! You got that right! We're way better than people like Sasuke-teme! I would love to be friends with you guys!" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Where should we eat?" Shion asked.

"Ichiraku!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, we just ate there last night, and you did too, since we ran into you there." Naruko said. "Besides, it's not healthy to eat so much ramen. You should eat more protein, like meats, preferably meats that aren't cooked the way they are for ramen."

"How about that Sushi bar we saw on the way home? That place looked good!" Shion said.

"Sounds good to me! How about you, Naruto?" Naruko asked.

"Sure!" He said.

"Cool let go!" Shion said, and then the three took off. The sound of rapidly clicking heels and the smack of sandals echoing off the ground.

* * *

'So, it seems that Naruko and Shion aren't just keeping to themselves like I thought they would. That's good. But why? Why would they try to bond with Naruto rather than Sakura, the fellow girl on the team? Well, I better tell the Hokage about my whole team's answers and their interactions like he asked.' Kakashi thought. He had been looking over his students after he 'left'. He had been surprised. He jumped off to the Hokage Tower to give his report.


	5. The Bell Test

At 8 o'clock in the morning, Naruko and Shion walked to the place they were told to meet with their sensei yesterday. Naruto ran up behind them and called out to them. They walked at a leisurely pace towards the area. Upon arriving, Sasuke glared at them and Sakura looked pissed off.

"You're so late!" She screeched.

"Well, you see, Kakashi-sensei will always be late by at least 3 hours to everything, so we came 3 hours after the time we were told to meet. Plus, me, Shion, and Naruto did some team bonding last night, so we told him all about Kakashi's little quirks and such so he wouldn't be starving and tired when he got here." Naruko said.

"Why didn't you guys take me and Sasuke-kun to this team bonding?" Sakura accused.

"Well, you two had already run off, and we figured you wouldn't accept anyways, so, we just went by ourselves." Shion said.

Sakura was about to make another accusation, but Kakashi appeared.

"Yo!" He said.

"You're late!" Sakura screamed at him.

He laughed and put his arm behind his head. "Sorry, I sort of-"

"Got lost on the road of life?" Naruko suggested, grinning.

Kakashi sighed. "Let me guess, you guys just arrived and did everything I told you not to do, like eat breakfast, right?"

"Yep." Naruko, Shion, and Naruto said.

"Damn it." He said. "Well, regardless, we'll be doing the test now." He said as he held out three bells. He continued on to explain the bell test he was giving them. "Now, Begin!" He yelled.

Sasuke jumped up into a tree while Sakura hid under some bushes. Naruko and Shion grabbed Naruto before he could do anything and jumped into a tree with him.

"Shion-chan, Naruko-chan, what are you doing?" He whispered to them.

"Look, there are three bells. We all work together, we each get a bell. This is about teamwork, not about individual strength. So what do you say? Me and Shion always work together, you wanna join in too?" Naruko asked.

"Sure! Let's get those bells and show Kakashi-sensei how awesome we are!" Naruko said.

"Okay, we need a strategy. Shion? You were always a better strategist than me, what do you think we should do?" Naruko asked.

"Okay, so here's the plan..." Shion began.

Kakashi stood in the middle of the field and started reading from his book, or at least he pretended to, it always pissed off his students. He found Sasuke and Sakura's chakra signatures, but yet he couldn't find the three blondes on his team chakra signatures. He knew that there were techniques for hiding chakra signatures, but none of them should know how to do that. Then again, Naruko was the adopted daughter of the master spy, Jiraiya, so he most likely taught his daughter and his 'niece' some stuff.

He felt Sasuke start rushing towards him, alone.

'Figures he thinks he's so good he doesn't need any help.' Kakashi thought. He blocked the kicks and punches Sasuke started aiming at him with one hand, face still in his book. Sasuke was getting pissed off, he did some hand signs and blew a fire ball at Kakashi.

The said man then went into the ground, traveled to just underneath Sasuke, and pulled him down so that only his head was sticking out of the ground. HE then went out of the room and in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at the man present before him.

Kakashi suddenly felt the chakra signatures of his three blonde students appear only several meters behind him. He turned and Naruto was flying straight for him, aiming his foot for Kakashi's face. Kakashi caught his foot and pushed the boy back. While he was doing this, he put away his book, knowing he would need both hands.

Shion had a kunai in hand and was aiming for Kakashi's side. He pushed her wrist down, but she saw his other hand was preoccupied with Naruto. She did a flip and brought her foot down on his shoulder, the heels on her shoes painfully hitting him in the neck.

Kakashi threw the two away. They got up and charged at him again. He was about to interact with him when he got the surprise of Naruko's chakra signature appearing right behind him.

Just then, he felt the ground under him smash into millions of pieces, every piece sticking up this way and that way. Kakashi had turned his head to see Naruko's fist make contact with the ground and see what had happened as he jumped pretty far back. Noticing Shion and Naruto had just been a distraction and were now a safe distance away from the huge mass of unearthed land.

"Well, pretty good, but you still didn't manage to get me." Kakashi said.

"Didn't I?" Naruko said.

Just then, he felt something wrap around his ankle, he looked down and his eyes widened. A tree limb came out of the ground and quickly wrapped around his right leg. At the same time, one had come out and wrapped around his left leg, while two other grabbed his wrists and pulled him towards the ground.

"Mokuton!" He exclaimed.

Naruko had been walking towards him as the tree limbs over took him. She was now in front of him.

"Yep! Turns out that my great-granddaddy's ability was actually bloodline that had yet to stabilize until me, pretty cool huh?" Naruko said.

She reached forward and took the three bells from around his waist. Naruto and Shion ran forward to Naruko.

"Here ya go guys! Couldn't have done this without ya!" Naruko said, throwing them each a bell.

"Looks like we passed the test Kakashi-sensei!" Shion said.

Kakashi sighed. What was he supposed to do? Even though they hadn't worked with **all **of his team. Leaving out Sasuke and Sakura. They had still worked with each other, quite well for people who were new with each other concerning Naruto. Plus, they had managed to capture and subdue him, a Jounin! They were more than worthy of passing. But where did that leave Sasuke and Sakura? He couldn't fail the team, since three of them had passed with flying colors, while the other two failed. Maybe he could use this as an excuse to the Hokage. After all, teams were supposed to only be 4 man cells anyways. Maybe he could just get the Hokage to put off Sasuke and Sakura to the next year, since they didn't pass.

Naruko undid the limbs that were around Kakashi and pulled the back into the ground.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had been getting out of the hole he was in. Naruko's cracking of the ground had caused him to be able to get out. He ran towards the others and Sakura emerged from the shadows.

Sasuke pointed at Naruko.

"Hey, you! You will teach me how to do that thing where you cracked the ground and how you were able to create trees!" He said.

"Oh? And why should I?" Naruko asked.

"Because! I'm the last Uchiha. I am taught anything I want to learn!" He said smugly, while smirking.

"You idiot! Even if I somehow developed the patience it takes to teach a jackass like you, which I doubt I ever could, you couldn't ever learn them. My Mokuton ability, which makes me able to create trees out of nothing, is my bloodline. No one in this world other than the Shodaime Hokage, my granddad, and me have ever possessed this bloodline, therefore, like I can't use the Sharingan or Byakugan, you can't use the Mokuton. As for my super strength, since you're a guy, you don't have the chakra control it takes to use that technique. It requires absolutely perfect chakra control, something that you lack." Naruko said.

"Don't insult Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura screeched.

"Wow, you're an idiot. Naruko-chan wasn't insulting him, she was stating the truth, no guy could ever learn that technique, they simply can't develop the chakra control needed. And Naruko and Auntie, or Lady Tsunade as most call her, are the only ones to ever have good enough chakra control to do it." Shion said.

"Okay all of you, settles down!" Kakashi yelled. "Now, I must speak to Hokage-sama about something, you will wait here. I'll be right back." he shunshined away.

The teens got into a glaring match with each other. Sasuke was going to flip out if he had to go back to the academy. He was the Uchiha! The superior one of the group! Yet somehow, these two girls and the dead-last had managed to do something he couldn't! Sakura was angry at Naruko for making fun of her Sasuke-kun. Naruko was annoyed by the Uchiha's arrogance and Sakura's focusing on her obsession with the Uchiha rather than focusing on something that had value. Shion was glaring at Sakura since she thought the girl was stupid. Naruto was glaring at Sasuke because he had tried to force his new friend (Naruko) into something.

Naruko was the one who broke the silence after a few minutes. "Well, we might as well do something useful right now. Ne, Shion, wanna train in chakra control?" She asked. Shion nodded her head, she had great chakra control, but was trying to get higher reserves of chakra, even though she already had as much chakra as a low Jounin or High Chuunin from all of her training.

"Chakra Control?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, want us to teach you something? It's always good to keep practicing chakra control." Naruko said.

"Sure!"" Naruto said.

Naruko, Shion, and Naruto went to the other side of the field. Sasuke crossed his arms and pretended to look the other way, while he would just look at the hand signs they were making and learn them and practice the technique himself. Sakura still glared at Naruko.

Over on the other side of the clearing, Shion and Naruko explained to Naruto what he would have to do, they would be climbing trees. Though they told him not to get discouraged, since it took awhile to learn how to walk up trees.

Naruko and Shion started focusing chakra in their feet and just calmly walking up and down the tree. Naruto focused the chakra in his feet and made it a few steps up while running, but then fell back. He continued to try, determined to learn this.

Sasuke and Sakura were gaping. They were walking up trees! They didn't make any hand signs while doing it, so now Sasuke couldn't even learn it since he didn't know what to do. Sakura just saw Sasuke looking angrily at the group, so she did the same.

An hour later, Naruto had managed to make it all the way up the tree, since Naruko and Shion had dropped him a lot of hints on how to do it. Sasuke and Sakura had just been standing in their spots the whole time. Shion and Naruko had just practiced the whole time, building up their chakra reserves. Kakashi appeared before them.

"Alright, Hokage-sama and I have decided on something. Since Naruto, Naruko, and Shion completed the test, and that is the majority of the team, this team will pass. Congratulations." Kakashi said.

"YEAH!" Sakura and Naruto yelled. Shion and Naruko smiled. Sasuke didn't have any reaction at all.

"You may go about your own business now, we'll meet here at six o'clock tomorrow." Kakashi said, then he shunshined away.

Naruko and Shion walked home, leaving the rest of the group. On the way back to her family compound, Naruko looked up to the Hokage faces, 4 of which were her family. She smiled and looked forward again, the leaf village was starting to grow on her, especially when she thought about how the people she had always wanted to meet, her great grandparents, her grand uncle and aunt, grand cousins, her uncle and her dad, had walked on the very streets she walked on. She looked up at the sky and had a thought.

'One day, I'm going to figure out a jutsu that will bring them all back. Every single one of them.' She thought.

She and Shion continued on, just quietly enjoying each others presence as they always did.


	6. Wave Mission! Part 1

The next few weeks were rather boring for Naruko and Shion. Other than being given both the Toad and Slug summons from her parents, Naruko hadn't learned jutsu. However, she had been working on that jutsu she vowed to make to bring back her family members. Still, the weeks had been pretty boring. They had been doing missions, but only boring D-ranks, and then there was their so called 'training'. All they did was teamwork exercises. Naruko and Shion had never done any teamwork exercises, yet they were a prefect team, and Naruto soon jumped onto the good teamwork wagon with them.

The three had the best teamwork Kakashi had seen in decades, they knew all of each others techniques, since Naruto had gotten to know them a lot better and they hung out all of the time. They were able to plan and coordinate the best possible attacks without even talking to each other, all they had to do was look at each other and the others understood. All in all, their teamwork was flawless.

Sasuke and Sakura were another thing though. Sasuke believed that he was the best, and didn't need the help of the 'inferior' members of the group. While in actuality, from what Kakashi saw, Naruko and Shion were miles, hell, maybe even a nation ahead of him, especially since they knew the value of others and worked well with other people. Naruto himself was quickly approaching Sasuke's level, since Naruko had managed to convince her tou-chan to teach him some stuff, since he was actually pretty bored in the Leaf Village. He used to just peep on women while he was there, but he gave that up a long time ago, once he started going out with Tsunade. She was all he needed, so he never really did 'research' anymore, though he kept writing, just more heroic stories like The Tale of The Utterly Gutsy Ninja rather than porn.

Sakura, was by far the weakest of the group. Naruto was already ahead of her in everything except book smarts and genjutsu when he left the academy. She didn't even take the initiative to learn the stuff Kakashi was teaching them. She just obsessed over Sasuke the whole day, and frankly, it was driving Naruko and Shion.

They had thought many times if this was what all Leaf Village Kunoichi were like. They had visited other nations before, such as Kumo, Kiri, and Sand. The saw how the kunoichi there acted, seriously dedicated to their work, and they never were like Sakura. Naruko and Shion had even joked that the only thing she could do in a battle was shriek the enemies to death.

While Naruto didn't much enjoy Naruko and Shion's hatred for Sakura, he was beginning to see that he was foolish for liking her. She was too blind with Sasuke to ever even be nice, or for that matter, pay attention to him. After the first week, Naruto had completely lost his crush for the girl. That's when he started liking another certain someone. He began to have a crush on Shion, after all, she was very pretty and a great Kunoichi. Naruko was the same of course, but he saw her as more of a sister.

Kakashi was starting to wish that he had just had the blondes to work with, because they were essentially, his dream team. It consisted of powerful and serious kunoichi, one of them even being his sensei's child, and the other, being a boy with great potential who was eager to learn. But he of course, had to have the egotistical cold Uchiha and the loud Fan Girl. He should have just failed them, Sasuke should have had an individual teacher while Sakura should have either quit being a shinobi, or get a serious wake up call.

Right now, they were on the way to pick up their mission from the Hokage. They had just completed their 23rd D-rank the other day.

The team walked into the Missions office at the Hokage tower. The Hokage, Iruka, and even Tsunade and Jiraiya were there, all handing out the missions.

"Hey Kaa-san!Hey Tou-chan!" Naruko said, waving.

"Hey Auntie, Uncle!" Shion said, also waving.

"Hey Tsunade-sama! Hey Jiraiya-sensei!" Naruto said, grinning.

"Well, Naruko, Naruto, Shion, nice to see you here." Jiraiya said. The he nodded his head towards Kakashi. "Kakashi." he said.

"What my husband said." Tsunade said, leaning back in her chair.

"Well, let's see, today for missions, we have catching the Fire Daimyo's wife's cat Tora, we have weeding a garden, babysitting a couple of ki-" The Hokage was saying.

"Come on Ji-ji! We want a real mission! Give us a C-rank!" Naruto complained.

"Naruto! Your team isn't anywhere near ready to handle a C-rank yet! So be quiet and stop complaining." Iruka said.

"Oh Really Iruka?" Tsunade started, straightening. "So you think that me and Jiraiya, two of the three legendary Sannin have not trained our daughter and niece, as well as Jiraiya's new apprentice to, and I quote 'anywhere near ready to handle a C-rank' yet? I believe my daughter and niece have killed... hmm... What would you say the count was around the time we left Jiraiya-kun?" Tsunade said.

"I believe the count when we left was somewhere around 105 Jounin and... I wanna say 60 Chuunin? Of course, then there were all of the assassination attempts on the way here." Jiraiya said as Kakashi's, Sakura's, Sasuke's, Iruka's and the Hokage's jaws hit the floor.

"Yeah, that's about right." Tsunade said. "Now, if the can kill 105 Jounin and 60 Chuunin without getting any permanent damage done, I'd say they're pretty damn well able to do something like protect a caravan." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade, why would they kill so many shinobi?" the Hokage asked.

Naruko was the one who spoke up this time. "Easy, when 2 or more Jounin are coming at you to kill you, you kind of reciprocate, of course, then there was that time when I was ten and killed 5 all at once. Damn I love the Mokuton." She remembered fondly.

"Of course people were trying to kill us." Shion said before anyone had the chance to ask. "I mean come on, who wouldn't want to kill the next priestess of the land of ogres and the daughter of not only two Sannin, but the Legendary Yellow Flash of Konoha? Iwa was more than happy to try to kill Naruko just for revenge of what The Fourth Hokage did to them."

"You know what Iruka, even without those reasons, I believe this team is ready for a C-rank." The Hokage said. He handed Kakashi a scroll. "Your mission will be to escort a bridge builder, Tanzuna, to the the Land of Waves."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said.

"Bring Tanzuna in please." the Hokage said to Iruka. Iruka stood and came back a minute later with a man holding a sake bottle.

"What? I pay for a C-rank and all I get is one adult and a bunch of kids?" He said. Naruko and Shion blew away the strong smell of alcohol coming off the man, no one at their house was allowed to drink. Ever. So this was a first for them.

"Excuse me! But we are completely capable shinobi." Sakura said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah? Cause to me, it looks like I got a shorty (Looking at Naruto), A pinkie (Looking at Sakura), An emo (Looking at Sasuke), A decently strong looking girl (Looking at Shion), And a mini version of the woman over there (Looking at Naruko but gesturing towards Tsunade). Plus, a silver haired tall dude who covers up 90 percent of his face." Tanzuna said.

"Don't worry Tanzuna-san, our team has more than enough power to get you to Wave." Naruko started. "Shion and myself (gesturing to Shion) Have killed over a hundred Jounin and sixty Chuunin. Kakashi's probably killed a thousand or more. I don't know about Naruto or Sasuke, they might have killed people. Sakura still hasn't had her first kill, but I'm sure she'll manage."

"Wait! How would you know whether or not I had my first kill?" Sakura questioned.

Naruko turned around. "Easy, you still have that innocent look in your eyes. Once you've killed a person, your eyes harden more and that look is gone. And once you've killed as many shinobi as me and Shion have, you have no problem with killing whatsoever. We kill without hesitation if our life is threatened. I can already tell that you would try to solve it without getting into the fight. Naruto and Sasuke, I'm not sure about. Since they are so eager to get into fights, they could have killed by now. But you, you would rather go through none permanent conflict." Naruko said.

Naruko turned back around to Tanzuna. "Anyways, Shion and I were trained by the two Sannin in this room themselves since the age of 3, Kakashi has been a Jounin for years, and Naruto has been training under the white haired Sannin in the room. Sasuke is the last of the mighty Uchiha of his clan. We can handle this mission without much trouble." Naruko said.

"Fine." The man grudgingly accepted. It wasn't as if he could tell them why he needed stronger ninja.

"Alright kids, meet us at the gates in 20 minutes. Pack for two weeks worth of a trip." Kakashi said.

"Yes Sensei!" Four of them chorused, the other just saying. "Hn." Naruto, Naruko, and Shion then said goodbye to their respective family/senseis in the room, and shunshined off.

20 minutes later, all of team seven + Tanzuna were gathered at the front gates.

"Alright! Let's head off!" Kakashi said. The group walked out of Konoha. Along the way, they kind of slid into three groups. Kakashi and Tanzuna were in the back, a few meters behind the genin. Sasuke was dealing with Sakura chatting on and on about something he was blocking out a few meters to the left of the center of the group. The blondes of the team were a few meters to the right from the center of the group, all chatting animatedly about what they were going to see in Wave.

The group walked past a puddle.

Naruko grew suspicious, but didn't show it, only letting her eyes go to the direction of the puddle.

'Hmm... it has rained in weeks. The only water that could be around here are from me or a genjutsu.' She thought. (Yes! You guessed it! Naruko has discovered she has Tobirama's high water ability!)

She looked at Shion and saw the she had noticed it too.. Naruko grinned and stopped.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, I think my earring fell out." She said.

"Well, hurry up and get it." He said.

Naruko walked back until she was a few steps in front of the puddle. "Here it is!" She called out, pretending to pick something up.

She then ran back, making sure to send a big kick, one that she 'accidentally' put some chakra into.

Kakashi eye smiled, realizing what his student had done. Shion smirked, her friend could really be a funny one sometimes, especially when she messed with people like that. None of the others noticed it and thought she just went through the puddle.

The Demon brothers popped up out of the puddle. "You bitch! You'll pay for that!" One of them yelled, stabbing his knuckles into Naruko's body, which then went away with a puff of smoke.

"Huh? Shadow Clone?" The other questioned when they heard something behind them. They turned just in time to see them selves get impaled by a rasengan.

"Rasengan!" Naruko yelled, one rasengan spinning in each hand. The Demon brothers were impaled on them and flew back through a tree and slammed against a boulder behind them. The two were dead, no doubt about it.

Naruko looked at the gaping Tanzuna and grinned. "Didn't I tell you we could protect you?" She said.

"Yes, you did well Naruko, but considering who those two ninja were, I think our client has some explaining to do. Why would you lie about the rank of this mission?" He asked.

Tanzuna explained the whole problem in Wave (Sorry, I don't feel like writing it out). The team felt bad for him and the others in Wave.

"Kakashi-sensei, let's keep going. I can't stand the thought of us being able to help someone and giving it up. For it's the first rule for a medic nin to-" Naruko started.

"Help anyone or anything that may need it. Other than enemies, it is a medic nins duties to heal whoever is in need." Shion finished, smiling at her friend.

Kakashi sighed and looked at his other two students. Naruko agreed right away and Sasuke just nodded his head. He looked to Sakura, she agreed because Sasuke agreed. They continued on to Wave.

When they were almost to Tanzuna's home town, a large sword swung out silently towards them.

"Duck!" Kakashi yelled. Everyone ducked. When they looked back up, they saw a man standing on a sword that was embedded in a tree.

"Zabuzza Momochi, The Demon of the Bloody Mist." Kakashi said.


	7. Wave Mission! Part 2

"So I'm famous now eh? Well, it's nice to bee recognized my the famed Copy Nin Kakashi." Zabuzza said. He then flickered his eyes over to the group of children with the bridge builder. One of them in particular caught his eye. "It seems I've not only stumbled upon Kakashi, but Naruko Senju as well. I've heard how strong you are, after all, I check up on my bingo books. You know, you were the youngest one to ever get into a bingo book, age 10 I believe. Though I can't say I'm surprised, the daughter of 2 Sannin and A Kage is bound to be great."

"That's not why I'm strong," Naruko started, "A person from say, the Uchiha clan, they might think they aren't good for the ninja life and become a civilian. Just because you have amazing blood coursing through your veins doesn't mean you're strong. It's the will to protect the ones you love, your precious people, that is what makes you truly strong."

"Pretty interesting thing to hear from a kid. Haku! I can't fend of the Copy Nin and this girl at the same time. Get down here! You're to fight the kids. Don't underestimate the blonde girl with low hanging pigtails though." Zabuzza said.

A girlish looking boy jumped down from the trees. He removed his hunter nin mask and put it in his pouch, no need for it now. He sized up his opponents, they didn't look like much, but if his master told him to beware one of them, he would be careful.

"Kids, be careful! We don't know what this kid's skill level is yet!" Kakashi yelled to his students.

Zabuzza engaged with Kakashi in battle.

Haku looked at the team in front of him along with the bridge builder. Once of them, a boy with black hair, started running towards him. The blondes had already started some plan when they noticed this.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?!" Naruko yelled.

"I can handle him myself! You just sit back and relax, it's not like girls would be useful in battle anyways!" he called out.

Naruko was about to go beat him to death like she had seen her mom do to men who looked on at them and her nee-chan and Shion when they were in the bath. She remembered she had to form a plan though. She took a deep breath and looked at Shion and Naruto.

"Okay, we have to make this plan quickly! Sasuke will just work as the decoy for now if he can't beat the kid. So, where were we?" Naruko said.

The next few minutes, the blondes formed their plan. Meanwhile however, Sasuke was busy fighting Haku.

"You cannot beat me. Stand down. I do not want to kill you." Haku said.

"Hn. Like you could beat me!" Sasuke stated, then he ran towards Haku.

Sasuke jumped up and swung a leg at Haku. Haku caught the boy's leg and flipped him around. Sasuke kicked him in the chin on the way down. Haku jumped a few steps away from Sasuke.

Sasuke started going through hand signs. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" He called out. He took a big breath and shot it at Haku. Haku quickly jumped out of the way and behind a tree, where he started doing his own hand signs.

Sakura squealed. "SASUKE-KUN! I knew you were better than the stupid baka and the bitches in our team who claim to be great! You're way better than them!" She said.

Haku jumped out from behind the tree and called out his jutsu. "Ice Style: Demonic Mirrors!" He said. Water came out of the river nearby and froze into a dome of mirrors around Sasuke. Haku then stepped into the mirrors.

Sasuke looked around inside the dome, when suddenly, an image of Haku appeared in every mirror. He looked around, trying to find the real one, but he couldn't figure it out. He was starting to get a little nervous, what was this guy planning to do?

That's when senbon started raining down on him from a bunch of different directions. HE dodged some of them, but ended up getting about 7 in his back.

Sasuke was still standing, but that's when another volley of senbon came down, 4 of them embedding themselves in his legs.

He thought with the next volley, it'd be over, he couldn't take too much more after all. That's when one of the mirrors smashed into a million pieces, with Naruko standing right behind it.

"Never Fear, Naruko is here!" Naruko said, smirking.

**With Kakashi and Zabuzza**

"I don't like risking things, and knowing your rep, I might as well just start using this now." Kakashi said, lifting up his hitai-ite to show his Sharingan eye.

"Well, so I'm worthy enough to see the Sharingan eh? I feel honored." Zabuzza said.

Kakashi didn't reply, he took out a kunai and ran towards Zabuzza. Zabuzza brought up his sword to block Kakashi's kunai, he pushed the man back and immediately broke out into hand signs.

"Water Style: Hidden Mist Technique." He said. The whole area they were standing in covered in a thick fog.

'Dang it. I can't see anything through mist this thick. I just hope the kids aren't stuck in this.' Kakashi thought.

"7 different places to kill. Which one should I choose?" Zabuzza's voice sounded around Kakashi.

Kakashi was absolutely silent, waiting for the slightest sound to make Zabuzza reveal himself. He heard the swish of Zabuzza's sword and brought up his kunai to block it. Zabuzza jumped back to the water and started doing hand signs again. "Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu." He said.

His clone charged at Kakashi, who tensed his muscles, thinking it was the real thing. He waited until the clone was just close enough, and stabbed him through the chest. The clone turned into water and fell to the ground.

'Water Clone!' Kakashi thought, his eyes widening.

Zabuzza jumped forward, completing the final had sign. He pumped chakra into his jutsu and as he got right next to Kakashi, and yelled.

"Water Style: Water Prison!"

The water surrounded Kakashi and he berated himself in his head.

'Dang it Kakashi, how could you be so stupid? You gave him the perfect opening! Now he's going to try to attack the kids!' Kakashi thought.

**Meanwhile, with Team 7 and Haku**

"What!? Impossible! My Ice Mirrors can't be broken!" Haku yelled.

"Well they can if you use chakra infused fists!" Naruko said, punching another mirror into a bunch of pieces.

"No! No! How is this possible!?" Haku said, devastated.

Naruko kept smashing apart the mirrors one by one. She looked, there were only a few left. She decided to take them all out at the same time.

Naruko reached into the ground and pulled a giant tree root and threw it at the mirrors, pushing chakra into it.

It broke apart the mirrors and Haku flew out of one, into a tree behind him. He hit his head pretty hard, but was still conscious.

Naruko went through hand signs. She stopped on the final one. "Mokuton Style: Tree Binds!" The tree Haku had slumped against expanded, different 'arms' coming out of the tree that were filled with chakra. They wrapped around Haku, constricting him to the tree.

She turned to see Naruto helping Shion carefully pull the senbon out of Sasuke. Shion started healing Sasuke.

"Naruto, Shion you bakas! You're hurting Sasuke!" Sakura screeched.

"No, I'm actually healing him. So sit down and shut up!" Shion said.

Naruko then looked up to see Kakashi stuck in the water prison. Her eyes widened. She rushed over to Naruto.

"Naruto, I need your help! Kakashi-sensei is stuck! We need to get him and eliminate Zabuzza!" She whispered.

"Alright, you got any kind of plan?" He asked.

"Yeah, so here it is, it starts with..." Naruko then explained her plan to Naruto. He nodded and got up. Naruko jumped into the trees and hid her Chakra signature.

Naruto walked up to Zabuzza and Kakashi, only about 20 paces away from them. He created an about 14 Shadow Clones.

"Naruto, what are you doing?! You can't take him on! Run! Run while you can!" Kakashi yelled.

"No way Kakashi-sensei. One who defies orders and rules is trash, but one who abandons a comrade is worse than trash." Naruto stated, remembering Kakashi's words.

Zabuzza laughed. "Well, it seems like all of your students are all very inspirational Kakashi, or at least the two that I've seen. Both seemed to have realized what they stand for in life." He said. "Still, that doesn't mean that I'm gonna let you go."

"Alright guys, let's go!" Naruto yelled.

His clones charged forward and started attacking Zabuzza. He had his water clone stop all of the clones, which left him fine.

Naruto, sliding back, took out a large shuriken. He undid it and threw it at Zabuzza, the real Zabuzza.

"I see, aiming past the clone for the real me, smart, just not smart enough." Zabuzza said, catching the shuriken.

"Not smart enough eh?" Naruto said, smirking.

That's when Naruko jumped out of the trees. Her fist held high, aiming straight fro Zabuzza. Zabuzza saw her and knew he didn't have enough time to react, he still tried though. He brought up the shuriken and tried to block Naruko.

Naruko punched him in the head without holding back, which caused his head to completely explode, blood flying everywhere. But it came with a cost. Naruko got a large gash up the side of her leg. She yelped at the pain and fell on the ground, holding her leg, starting up a medical jutsu to heal herself.

Kakashi got out of the water prison, he coughed up some water, trying to recover quickly.

"Naruko-chan!" Naruto yelled, running towards his friend. "Are you alright?" he asked, next to her and watching her as she healed herself.

"I'm good, thanks Naruto-kun." She said, gratefully. The wound in her leg was closing, and soon, it would be gone completely. But even with her massive amount of chakra, she was running low. She had used Mokuton, her mom's techniques, and a few Rasengans that day. All which required a lot of chakra. By the end, she was panting. She would need a good night's sleep to regain her chakra, but that wasn't so bad.

Shion walked over, dragging Haku who was still in his tree binds. Sakura was carrying Sasuke on her back. Shion went over to Kakashi to check him, he was pretty good too, though he had used his Sharingan more than he should of.

"One thing though, how are we going to tote around a prisoner for the next few weeks?" Sakura asked.

"I got it!" Naruko said. She stood up and bit her thumb, she flashed through the correct hand signs and slammed her palm on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" She called out. With a puff of smoke, a slug up to Naruko's bust and wider than her appeared.

Sakura looked kind of freaked out at the huge slug, Naruto was staring with wonder in his eyes, while Kakashi's eyes widened due to the fact that she knew the Summoning Jutsu. Shion just smiled.

"You summoned me, Naruko-san." The Slug said.

"Katsu-chan, how many times do I have to tell you, no need for the honorific! You're part of the family now, remember? Since my mom was the first summoner and I was the second, you guys just decided to let the summons stay in the family! This makes you a part of our family, so please, Katsu-chan, just call me Naruko-chan." She said.

"Alright, Naruko-chan, so, what do you need?" Katsu asked.

"Just take Haku's body and preserve like you always do. He isn't dead though, so don't use that kind of preservation. I'll probably summon you in a few weeks, once we get back to Konoha, unless my mom happens to summon one of you, in which case, tell your friends that they should tell her to summon you too,because of my request." Naruko said.

"Hai, Naruko-chan!" Katsu said. She went over to Haku and did what they always did to preserve bodies, she just took it inside of her mouth and kept it there.

"Eeewww! It ate that kid!" Sakura said.

Naruko glared at her. "Katsu-chan didn't eat him! She's preserving his body, the best way to do so is by using the oils and saliva found in a slug's mouth. Anyways, thanks Katsu-chan! See ya later!" Naruko said.

Katsu smiled and poofed away.

"Naruko, why didn't you tell me you could summon the slugs?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know, never thought it was necessary. So, yeah, I summon the slugs, since it's a part of the Senju family now, my child or children will also sign it. Plus, I can summon the toads as well, since both of my tou-chan can summon frogs, the frogs really wanted me to sign with them. So, I was able to get the slug boss, Katsuya, and toad boss, Gamabunta, to meet and see if they were willing to share a summoner. They were and they both agreed to let any of the future generations of the Senju clan sign as long as the came from either Me, my descendents, or kaa-san for the Slugs, or Me, my descendents, or tou-chan for the Toads. And, well, since Tou-chan and Kaa-san are married, it's essentially be either a new sibling or a kid directly related to me." Naruko explained.

Kakashi's jaw dropped. Not only did she have two of the strongest summons to ever exist in Konoha, but she had also gotten them to agree to let the future generations of The Senju clan sign as well.

"Thank you for protecting me." Tanzuna stated. "As gratitude for your help, my house is near here and I'd like you all to stay there."

They all nodded and headed off further into Wave Country. When they arrived at the house, they met Tsunami and Inari.

Tsunami was a nice young woman in her late thirties, while Inari was just a young 7 year-old boy.

They had split up the rooms half and half. Girls in one room and Boys in the other.

All the members from the group gladly took a long rest, exhausted from the events earlier that day.


	8. Comforting Inari

The next morning, Naruko woke up to a delicious smell wafting up into her room. She sat up and yawned while stretching her arms. She got up and looked in the mirror.

Her hair was a complete mess. She yanked a brush through it and tied it into her two low hanging ponytails. She changed out of her sleepwear and into her classic shirt, pants, and jacket with 'Senju' on the back.

She walked downstairs and sat down at the table. Sasuke and Sakura were already sitting there, as well as Kakashi, but he was on the end while the other two were on the adjacent side of the tabel.

"Mornin'." Naruko said, rubbing her eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Shut up baka." Sakura said.

"Good morning Naruko." Kakashi said, hoping to negate what Sakura had just said.

Naruko's eye twitched. "I just woke up and you're already bitching about me Sakura?" She said.

"Yeah! Because Sasuke-kun is right! Your just a waste of space! Just like Naruto-baka!" Sakura said.

Kakashi paled as she continued. He looked towards Naruko and gulped. He had only seen that aura around one person. This person, unfortunately for Sakura, was Tsunade. And she only got that aura when she was about to beat the crap out of someone, and that person would be in intensive care for moths, barely left alive from the beating.

While Kakashi wanted to help his student, he knew better than to get in the way of her when Naruko was like that.

Naruko abruptly stood up, radiating a black aura, her eyes narrowed and her face one that would terrify any child.

She grabbed Sakura and pulled her up, since Sakura was several inches shorter than her, she lifted the girl off the ground.

She pulled back her other hand, clenched it into a fist and sent the girl straight through the door. She stomped out after her and proceeded to beat the girl into a bloody pulp.

By this time, Shion and Naruto had come downstairs just in time to see the whole situation.

"Yep, Uncle was right, she really did inherit Auntie's anger." Shion said, smiling.

'Note to self, never seriously piss off Naruko-chan.' Naruto thought.

"Kakashi, not that I care about the girl, but why didn't you stop her?" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, are you nuts? If there's nothing you want to mess with, It's the Legendary anger of Tsunade, and apparently, her child as well. If you say even one word, they will turn on you as well, and you will get the same beating as the person who said the thing." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, that girl is gonna have problems standing for awhile." Shion said, then she sighed. "God, the Hokage will be angry, but I'm sure Auntie will be proud of her daughter sticking up for herself, and side with her."

Naruko walked back in, definitely less angry, but some of that strange black aura was still around her. She threw the bloody heap of Sakura onto the table.

"She won't be up for a couple of days, and even then, it'll hurt like hell. But the bitch deserved it." Naruko said.

Shion sighed. "I'll take her up to our room." She said, she picked up the girl and threw her over her shoulder, not really caring if it caused her extra pain.

Tsunami walked in and looked at the group,

"Hey, where's that pink haired girl?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"She gained some injuries. She'll be able to walk by next week though." Naruko said, sitting down at the table.

Tsunami looked at the girl curiously. It was then that she noticed the gaping whole in her wall. He eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

Naruko saw this and followed Tsunami's gaze. She saw the hole.

"Oh! Sorry, I can fix that." Naruko said. She did some hand signs and held out her hand, making the boards of the wall extended and mold together. "There, all fixed!" She said.

Tsunami gaped at the wall but then shook her head. "Anyways, I came in to tell you all that breakfast was ready." She said.

She walked back in to the kitchen, most of the teens following her. Shion had gotten back downstairs and joined the group.

They all sat down at the table, The blondes sitting next to each other, putting Kakashi and Sasuke on the other side of the table, as well as Inari, while Tanzuna and Tsunami sat on the ends of the table.

They ate a wholesome breakfast, but during it, there was an... incident.

"Hey, why is that picture ripped?" Naruto asked, seeing the picture hanging over the doorway.

Inari got up from the table and stomped away.

"Inari! Get back here right now!" Tsunami called.

"Leave me alone!" He called back, then slammed his door.

"Sorry, I hadn't realized..." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's fine, it's not like you should know. It was an innocent question." Tanzuna said. He then explained what had happened with Inari's step-father, Kaiza.

After hearing the story, everyone felt a bit melancholy, even Sasuke. Naruko slid away from the table and stood up.

"Naruko-chan, let me guess, you're gonna go talk to him?" Shion said.

"You know me too well Shion-chan." Naruko said as she walked towards Inari's room.

When she found the right door, she slid it open. She saw the boy leaning over a picture near his window, crying and saying 'Daddy'. He heard her enter.

"Go away!" He exclaimed.

Naruko walked forward. She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned towards him.

"You're not the only one with a sad story you know. You need to get over what happened in the past. Living in the past wastes your life, you need to live for the future." She said.

"What would you know about anything! Huh!" He said.

Naruko sighed and sat o his dresser with him. "As I said earlier, you're not the only one with a sad story. I never met my Dad, he died the day I was born, and I've always regretted not being able to meet him for real. Almost all of my family is dead, My great grandparents, my grandparents, my uncle, my grand-uncle and grand-aunt and my grand-cousins. The only ones left in my family are my mom and my step-father. I don't weep over the past however, I stay focused on the future, I love my friends and remaining family. But my blonde friend down there, he has it way worse than me or you or anyone else." Naruko said, clenching her hand into a fist.

"How would you know that! I bet someone out there has it worse than him!" Inari said.

Naruko looked at him. "Both his parents died on the day he was born. He was never adopted by anyone and instead of living in a foster home, he was forced to care for himself, living in his own apartment since he was 3 years old. He has a special... predicament that made other hate him. People shunned him and refused acknowledge his existence, other than telling their children to stay away from him. Very few kids actually ignored their parents and became his friends. He pretty much was alone for the first 12 years of his life, but now, he has me and Shion, and we will be by his side no matter what."

Inari froze. How could someone live like that? By yourself, and raising themselves since they were three? He couldn't even remember his life when he was three!

"Anyways, even if you still feel as you did before, Naruto didn't mean to do that. He was just being his curious self. See ya later, Inari." Naruko said, as she got up and walked out of Inari's room.

Inari looked after her, then looked back out the window. The sun was shining bright, reflecting off the waves. He thought back to the first day he had met his dad.

'Daddy... I'll make you proud.' He thought. He hugged the picture of his dad then put it on his dresser. He went back downstairs and joined the rest of the to finish breakfast.

After breakfast, Kakashi approached his students. "Alright kids, today, we will be training!" He said.

"What are we gonna learn Kakashi-sensei!?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"You'll see soon, everyone, follow me." He said.

The group followed him until they ended up in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by trees on its edges.

"Alright kids, today you'll be learning tree climbing... with out your hands." He said.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He would finally get to learn that thing that the stupid blondes on his team had learned.

Shion raised her hand. "Yes Shion?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei, Naruko, Naruto, and I have already learned this technique." She said.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "Well, I suppose I could teach you the walking on water technique." He said.

"Learned it." The three said at the same time.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows further. "Well, are you three practicing anything with your parents/aunt and uncle/ master?" Kakashi asked.

The three nodded.

"Well, work on that then." He said. "Meanwhile Sasuke, I'll be teaching you the tree climbing technique."

Sasuke scowled. How has those idiots managed to get ahead of him?

"Okay Kakashi-sensei!" The three said.

Naruto went over to a tree nearby. After getting permission from Naruko, Jiraiya had started teaching him the Rasengan. He was still on the first step though. He took a water balloon out of his pack and started practicing.

Shion walked over to a river that she had seen on the way here, not too far away. She had started learning Water Style: Water Bullets the other week, and soon, she would master it.

Naruko however, stayed put. She sat down and took a small scroll out of her pack. She did some hand signs.

"Unseal!" She exclaimed. The seal on the top disappeared. Underneath, there were still three more seals. She bit her thumb and brushed it on the scroll. The seal disappeared. Two more left. She channeled some of her chakra into the paper, that seal disappeared since it only recognized her chakra. Now she was on the final seal. She went through some hand signs and a piece of her chakra enhanced wood came out of the ground and touched the seal. That seal she had made on her own, and only released itself when she toughed it with her chakra enhanced wood. That way, if someone somehow managed to get through the third seal, it would be impossible for them to get through the fourth.

Out of the scroll popped out 2 bigger scrolls. These were her two most prized scrolls, ones that she would protect no matter what, hence why she created a wall of seals that was impossible for anyone but her to break. The first, was her newer scroll, it contained all of her research on a regeneration jutsu. Nothing like Orochimaru's Edo Tensei, it literally brought them back to life. No sacrifices, no paper that went over the body to make it look like them, and most importantly, they had their own free will, no one binding them to anything or anyone.

The second scroll was a lot older thought. It was her a certain jutsu, that not one person in existence knew. It was the jutsu that made a man famous throughout all of the elemental countries. He had earned the name 'The Yellow Flash' with it. It was her father's jutsu. The Hirashin.

These two scrolls were the most valuable scrolls among existence, so she would guard them with her life. She felt grateful when her mom had entrusted her with her father's precious gift to her on her 10th Birthday. She had created a seal within that week to protect it.

She picked up the first scroll, since she still had a long way to go on that scroll... though she still did have a long way to go on the Hirashin, but her mom had told her that her father had warned her not to let Naruko learn it until she was 16, and fully developed. So she would have to wait to try it out.

She unraveled the giant scroll and looked over it. She had observed her research for a while now, and she decided that today would be the day that she would try to make a seal to use the jutsu. She took out a blank scroll from her pack and rolled it open. She took out her ink and placed it to the side of the scroll. She took out her brush and dipped it in the ink. She took in a deep breath and let it out.

Time to get to work.


	9. Return from Wave

The next few weeks went by quickly. Kakashi had gone out and found Gato and killed him. Tanzuna had completed the bridge, and named it 'The Great Bridge of Team 7' after the Team 7 that had come and saved the village.

As for the team's progress, well, Sasuke had managed to learn the tree walking exercise and had started to do some training to unlock his Sharingan. Naruto had made great process with the Rasengan, and with Naruko there to help him, he had managed to learn it while they were gone. Shion had mastered her jutsu and started another one. Sakura had been knocked out for the majority of it and had only been climbing trees. Naruko had made great progress on her scroll and jutsu. She could almost taste it. It was nearly finished, only a bit more and she would be doing dry-runs with Shadow Clones to see if it worked.

They had just arrived in Konoha. Naruko had given the Hokage Haku, releasing him from her slug. He had said he needed to work some things out, so the blondes on them team went for ramen. After their ramen, they went to the Senju Compound. When they walked inside, and excited Tsunade came out of a room and ran to her daughter. She smothered the girl in a hug.

"Naruko-chan! I missed you! Did you have a good time? Are you hurt? I swear if Kakashi let you get hurt, I will castrate him and then feed it to him!" Tsunade said, her fist clenching.

"Don't worry kaa-san! I didn't get hurt! I had a great time! We finally got some action in a fight and I got to do a lot of training!" Naruko said, returning her mom's hug.

"Don't I get a hug Auntie?" Shion said, pouting and extending her arms.

"Well of course Shion-chan!" Tsunade said, releasing her daughter and hugging Shion.

Naruko then went and hugged her father, him kissing the top of her head.

"Hey Gaki! I missed you over these weeks. Even missed that horrible ringing of your alarm clock in the morning." Jiraiya said.

Naruko laughed. "Really? I didn't think you would ever miss that." She said.

Jiraiya then hugged Shion as well, greeting her too, saying he missed her non-stop teasing of Shizune. He saw Naruto in the house too and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Hey Kid! So, how did your training go? Make any good leeway on the Rasengan?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah! I am already on the third stage, I just need to make it stronger." Naruto said.

"Good, because after, I already know what jutsu I'm gonna teach you." Jiraiya said.

"Really? YATTA!" Naruko exclaimed.

"I should probably check up on your training though. Come on, let's go practice in the back." Jiraiya said, leading the boy outside.

Tsunade sat the two girls at the table. "Okay, tell me about your first C-rank. How did it go?" Tsunade asked.

Naruko and Shion told Tsunade all about their trip to Wave, when they suddenly got a messenger hawk.

"Looks like Team 7 is wanted at the Hokage Tower." Tsunade said.

"Naruto-kun! We have to go to the tower! Come on!" Shion yelled.

Naruto and Jiraiya came back in the house. Jiraiya sat down with his wife while Naruto joined the girls.

"See ya guys later!" Naruko said, then the three blondes shunshined to the tower.

When they appeared in the Hokage's room, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Genma, and a extremely tired looking Haku were already there.

"What's going on Ji-ji?" Naruto asks the Hokage.

"Well, we had a previous problem with the teams due to Naruko and Shion joining the academy, and ended up having to create a 6-cell team. Kakashi has informed that there have been problems within you team along the lines of teamwork. Apparently, Sasuke will not work with anyone and Sakura will only work with Sasuke, and you three all seem to enjoy working together but don't enjoy working with the other two. Since this could cause major problems during missions, I have decided with the recent arrival of Haku, that you will be split into two teams, one serving under Kakashi, one serving under Genma." Sarutobi said.

"Hokage-sama, who will be on these teams and which one of us will receive which team?" Genma asked.

Sarutobi started. "Well, that's where I was getting. So what I have plan-"

"This is idiotic." Sasuke started. "I'm clearly the best, just give me Kakashi and stick the other losers on the other team. They're all so lame that they need 5 on the team to be good enough to complete a mission anyways. Besides, I'm the Last Uchiha, everyone from my clan is an elite, I get anything that I want."

Naruko's blood started to boil at that. "Oh really Sasuke? I'm the Last Senju as well as the Last Namikaze, and if your clan is so great than where are the faces of your ancestors? I see three of mine up there on that mountain, but I don't see any Uchihas!" She said.

"Well if that's so then why are you so lame?" Sasuke said.

"So lame? If I'm so lame then why was it me and Naruto who rescued Kakashi-sensei! And you for that matter! Why am I the one who has killed over a hundred ninja! You were probably sitting at home coloring while I was killing someone!" Naruko exclaimed.

"That's not true! I've killed people!" Sasuke said.

"Oh really? Than what was the first thing you ate after your first kill?" Naruko asked, smirking.

"What? Why would I remember that?" He asked.

"Because, no one forgets what they ate after their first kill. I ate some dango. What about you Kakashi-sensei?" Naruko said.

"Well, I ate some chicken noodle soup." He said. "Then again, I was 6, so."

"Naruko's telling the truth, I ate some salad after my first kill." Shion said.

"See? It's obvious you haven't killed someone, otherwise, you would have just said whatever kind of food." Naruko said.

"Alright, alright, enough fighting." Sarutobi quieted them down. "Sasuke, just because of your heritage doesn't mean you get the teacher you want or that you get that teacher to yourself."

"But she got her own teacher! And the teacher she wanted and that teacher was an amazing teacher!" Sasuke said, pointing at Naruko.

"Well, that's because that teacher happened to be her mom. You got your father as a teacher, while he wasn't as strong as any of the Sannin or the Hokages, but he was still strong." Sarutobi said.

"Hn." Sasuke said, folding his arms across his chest and looking away.

"Now, for the benefit of teamwork, Naruto, Naruko, and Shion, you will all be on the same team, while Sakura, Sasuke, and Haku will be on the other team. Now, Kakashi, since you were their teacher, I will allow you to pick which team you want." Sarutobi said.

'Great, He turns the wrath on to me. I really should teach Sasuke, since I'm the only other left who has the Sharingan. Then again, he might never unlock it, and it would be a waste. While the blonde crew over here all have great potential in different ways. The priestess to be, The last Senju and the child of my sensei, and the child of Kushina-san, who was a true threat when you got her mad and an amazing swordsman, not to mention the regeneration kekkei genkai of the Uzumaki clan. Not to mention that all of them work amazingly together. While on the other team, I get the bratty and stuck-up Uchiha, an at the moment, useless fan girl from a civilian family, and this other boy who I know nothing about. Alright, there is definitely a clear choice here.' Kakashi thought.

"Hokage-sama, I would like to take Naruto Uzumaki, Naruko Senju, and Shion Kazama on as my students to form Team 7." Kakashi said.

"Alright, Genma, you will have Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Haku Momochi on your team. Your team number will be 13." Sarutobi said. "You are all dismissed."

As they walked out, Kakashi suggested that his team should all go out for a team dinner. Naruko said they should just go to the Senju compound. Both her parents wanted to see her and Shion, Naruto was close with their family since he was Shion and Naruko's friend and Jiraiya's apprentice, and Kakashi was Shizune's girlfriend as well as their sensei.

They ended up going there and having a nice dinner. Kakashi and Naruto walked out of the compound around 7 o'clock and Kakashi pulled him to the side as they neared where the streets parted to go to their separate homes.

"Naruto, I want to tell you about your parents. Well, the one I knew at least." Kakashi said.

Naruto's eyes widened. "You knew one of my parents? Which one?!" He asked.

"I knew your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, your father is unknown, so I can't tell you about him though. Your mother actually dated my sensei, who also happened to be Naruko's birth father. They broke up after awhile though, but I still had became friends with her during that time. She had bright red hair and blue eyes, though not the shade of yours, her's were a mellower color. Kushina was very kind and sweet, unless you pissed her off, in which case she became a truly frightening woman. And though I wasn't there when she gave birth to you, for the months prior to that, I could tell she was nothing short of ecstatic that she was pregnant with you. She had told me and my teammate Rin, who was also close to her, that she couldn't tell us who's kid she was carrying, just that he was an important man and it would tarnish his name since they weren't married. Our first suspicion was actually the Yondaime, but if you took one look at him when he was around Tsunade, well, you would know that he couldn't ever even think about cheating on her. It was a shame she had to die, but apparently, she just couldn't handle childbirth. But know Naruto, that she loved you very much." Kakashi said.

Naruto just stood there, not knowing how to respond. His mom loved him. She hadn't abandoned him or hated him because he had the Kyuubi sealed in him, she died for him and still loved him. She sounded so nice as well.

"Thank you... Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said.

"No problem kid, though the Hokage does have some stuff of hers that you can pick up from him. Just go tell him that I told you, he'll understand." Kakashi said. Then he patted his student on the head. "Well, see you tomorrow, Naruto."

"Bye Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said. The two parted and when Naruto got home, he didn't sleep well, he stayed up to long, thinking about what it would be like if his mom hadn't died. And he also couldn't help but wonder...

Who **was** his father?


	10. Of the Uchiha and the Senju

Naruko, Shion, and Naruto had just finished a day full of missions and were heading to the Senju compound. Naruto was planning on practicing the summoning jutsu for frogs that Jiraiya had just started to teach him. Naruko would be working on her own jutsu for bringing back her family members that she had yet to tell anyone about. Shion was going to practice some of her jutsu from the priestess scroll that she wanted to make sure she remembered and could still execute.

Naruko was sitting in her room, smiling, because she was putting the finishing touches on her jutsu that she had been working on when she heard a scream. She looked out the window just in time to see Naruto be pushed off of a cliff.

"NARUTO!" She yelled, as she pushed open her window and jumped out to where Naruto and Jiraiya were training.

Jiraiya stopped his daughter once she got to the edge, which surprisingly, didn't take longer than a few seconds even though they were at least a hundred meters away.

'Guess she has been working on her speed even more.' Jiraiya thought.

"Tou-chan, what are you doing?!" Naruko yelled.

"Stop Naruko, he needs to do this on his own." Jiraiya said.

Meanwhile, Naruto was freaking out over just being pushed off a giant cliff.

'I need to summon a big toad! Otherwise, I'll really die!' Naruto thought. His heart beat faster and faster and suddenly, everything seemed to slow down.

Naruto suddenly found himself inside of a sewer.

"What the heck?" He said. He looked around and felt chakra coming from one corridor. He walked down it and came face to face with a giant cage, two eyes standing out from the darkness.

"**Well well well, seems that my little container is in a pickle. Though I must say, I didn't expect your father to be one of them." Kyuubi said.**

"What?! You know my father!? Who was he!?" Naruto demanded.

"**Well, I don't know who your father is exactly, I just know that because of his stupid heritage, I'm going to have a lot of trouble making sure you don't control me." Kyuubi said. "Go ahead and look at your reflection. Sometimes you humans are just such idiots. I don't see why you couldn't think of that."**

Naruto looked down at the water at his reflection. He searched himself over and didn't see anything different... well... until he got to his eyes.

Naruto gasped as he saw that his eyes were now blood red, with one black, spinning tomoe going around and around his pupil.

"Sharingan." He whispered.

"**That's right kit. Now, get out of my cage." Kyuubi said.**

"No way! You've been in my body for over twelve years now! Time for some rent!" Naruto yelled.

"**Fine. Only because I would die as well though. I'm not ready to stop giving this world some havoc." Kyuubi said, as he leaked chakra out to his container.**

Naruto found himself back in the position he was in before, free falling a large amount of feet to the cold hard ground. He flashed through the hand signs and put his palm down into the air. He watched the chakra leak out of his hand, and he found himself standing on top of a giant frog.

"Yatta!" He yelled, jumping up and down.

Naruko put a hand on her chest, breathing out a sigh of relief. Jiraiya however, looked pretty nervous and hid behind his daughter.

"JIRAIYA! WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME?" Gamabunta bellowed.

"Hey! I summoned you!" Naruto yelled at the toad.

"Hmph. No way in hell did a little squirt like you summon me. There's only one kid around your age that can summon me." Gamabunta said.

"Hi Bunta!" Naruko yelled, waving down at the gigantic toad.

Gamabunta made a huge jump and landed above the cliff. Naruto freaked out and grabbed onto the toad's cloak for dear life.

"Well, Naruko-chan, why did you or Jiraiya summon me? I don't see any fight going on." Gamabunta said.

"Why is he nice to you and mean to me?" Jiraiya asked his daughter.

"I'm not sure Tou-chan. Anyways, we didn't summon you Bunta, Naruto did." Naruko said.

"You've got to be kidding me. How did a little squirt like this have nearly enough chakra? I even had trouble believing you could summon me when you have the chakra coils of a Sannin and Hokage mixed inside of you, as well as training since you were 3." Gamabunta said.

"He's got an 'inmate' that's sealed inside of him Bunta. I'm sure you remember October 10th." Jiraiya said.

Naruko immediately cast her eyes down. Her and Naruto's birthday, yet she was the one who escaped the horrible fate of being the kyuubi container.

"Ahh yes, so he's that kid eh? Well that would explain things, but who said I should be willing to take this kid on as an apprentice or an underling." Gamabunta said.

"Hey! I'm your summoner you old toad! You will do my bidding!" Naruto said.

"Well, it seems Naruto just signed his own death wish." Naruko said.

"You think you can talk to me like that kid?" Gamabunta said.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto said.

"I'll tell you what, if you can stay on my back the whole day, I'll let you be my underling. Besides, a toad can only have one summoner, and right now, the person that is known as my summoner is Naruko-chan." Gamabunta said.

Jiraiya sighed. "I've known Bunta since I was a kid and I've never been his official summoner while my daughter and my student have managed to be his summoner." Jiraiya said.

Naruko rubbed his back. "Sorry Tou-chan." She said.

"Well, here we go kid!" Gamabunta said, then he jumped up into the air and sped around with Naruto.

"Hey, musume, did you see Naruto's eyes?" Jiraiya asked his daughter.

Naruko nodded. "So, he's an Uchiha, wonder what Sasuke will think when he's no longer the last Uchiha in Konoha? Who knows how Sasuke is even related to him, maybe their half brothers, or maybe Sasuke is his uncle!" Then she burst into laughter at the thought of Sasuke's mortified face when he found out.

"Well, I better go talk to old man sensei, see ya later musume." Jiraiya said as he kissed Naruko's head and shunshined away.

Naruko then shunshined herself to Konoha's grave yard. It was time she got her family back. They had all died to young, and she was going to give them back the time they deserved.

Knowing she would need awhile, Naruko started by using an Earth jutsu to go underground and pick up the bodies. All of Konoha's people had a life preserving seal stuck on the grave, should people ever want to pay respects to the bodies and not have to look at a decaying body. It didn't keep them alive, just kept them from decaying.

After gathering up the bodies of her great grandfather, great grandmother, great uncle, and uncle, she stopped. She was sad that there weren't more of the people in her family than this, the bodies of her great aunt, grandfather, grandmother, great cousins, and Dan were all either lost, taken, or completely destroyed. Her father's was safely kept, but she knew she couldn't bring him back to life. He had used the Reaper Death seal, having the Death God take his soul for eternity, she couldn't bring him back.

Naruko sealed the bodies into a scroll and went back to her house.

"Hey Naruko-chan, where have you been? You've been gone for a good hour and a half." Tsunade said, stirring the pot of ramen she had on the stove.

"I was just visiting the Hokage Mountain. Ne, how long until dinner?" Naruko asked.

"About an hour, why?" Tsunade asked.

"Just wanted to work on something in my room. I really can't be disturbed while I'm doing it, so can you make sure not to let anyone interrupt me? Please!" Naruko said.

"Alright, but what is it?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh, this and that. But it's a secret! I'll show you once dinner is done." Naruko said.

"Okay, have fun honey." Tsunade called to her daughter as she ran up the stairs.

"Will do!" Naruko said as she shut her door.

She sat down and unrolled her two scrolls. She unsealed the bodies out of the first one, taking her great grandfather's body first and placing it on the scroll. She went through a string of hand signs, about 50 signs long. Which is basically, a huge amount of hand signs to go through. As she finished the last one, the seals marks on the paper started to glow green. Her hair light blonde low hanging pigtails flew up into the air, she opened her bright blue eyes and said.

"Ninja Art: Rebirth Jutsu!"

A massive amount of energy flew towards the body of Hashirama Senju, all of it being absorbed. Naruko grit her teeth at the pain she was feeling, but she could get through it, for her great grandfather. She felt the pain subside and looked at her great grandfather's body.

'Please work. Please work. Please work.' She thought it in her head while chewing her lip.

Hashirama groaned as he started to blink open his eyes. Naruko gasped. Hashirama sat up, holding his head in one of his hands. He turned to the girl next to him.

"Tsunade?" He asked.

Naruko laughed. "Nope, I'm Tsunade's daughter."

"Oh... Okay... WAIT! TSUNADE'S DAUGHTER?!" Hashirama said.

"Yep! See you were kinda sorta dead, and, being your great granddaughter, I wanted to see you and the rest of the family so badly! So I made a jutsu that can bring people back to life, and tadaa! Here you are!" Naruko said.

"Wow, umm... okay." He said, trying to take it all in. "So, who's Hokage now?" He asked.

"Well, it's a bit complicated. See, Sarutobi is Hokage right now, but the Fourth was already chosen and put into place. The Yondaime was none other than Minato Namikaze, my tou-chan, well, first tou-chan I guess. Anyways, he died when the kyuubi attacked the Leaf Village-"

"Wait! The Kyuubi attacked the Leaf Village? But how? It was supposed to be sealed inside-... someone else." He said.

"Oh! You mean Kushina Uzumaki! Well, she gave birth to my friend, Naruto, and that's when all hell broke loose. I guess the seal is weakened at birth, so the Kyuubi broke free or something. Then, it attacked the Leaf Village, and, as Hokage, my tou-chan had to stop it. So... well... I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, but I'm can trust you as my great grandfather, right?" Naruko said.

Hashirama nodded. "Of course, though I don't really know you, nothing is more important to me than family."

"Great! Me too! So, well, you see, my friend Naruto, right? Kushina's kid. Well, he ended up getting the kyuubi sealed inside of him. But I was supposed to be the one to have it sealed in me. Since my tou-chan wanted to use his own child, but my nee-chan... er... godmother technically, she couldn't bear to see me have that fate, so she switched my friend's blanket to a pink one and since he is blonde, my tou-chan didn't notice. So, yeah, roundabout way of telling you who the Hokage is. Though from what I've heard tou-chan and kaa-san talking about, it sounds like Ji-ji.. er.. Sarutobi is getting ready to name the Fifth Hokage. I've got a hunch it's gonna be one of my parents."

"Wait, so, from what I've gathered, Tsunade had the Fourth Hokage as a husband, had you, her husband died, and now she's remarried?" Hashirama asked. Naruko nodded. "Well, who did my granddaughter remarry to?" He asked.

"Oh! Jiraiya, ya know, her old teammate." Naruko said.

"Jiraiya? She actually married Jiraiya? What the hell? It seemed like she hated him when they were on the same team!" Hashirama said.

"Well, things change I guess. But she got him to stop being perverted! Which is great! Too bad I can't get a little nii-san or nee-chan though, since my kaa-san can't get pregnant." Naruko said.

"Sorry honey." He said, ruffling her hair a bit while smiling.

"Oh! I have something great to tell you!" Naruko exclaimed.

Hashirama laughed. "Oh? And what is that?"

"I have Mokuton!" She said, her eyes glowing and a smile appearing, hoping her great grandfather would be proud.

Hashirama's eyes popped out and his mouth dropped. "What? But neither my kids nor my grand kids were able to use Mokuton."

"Well, since me and my kaa-san are such great medic nin, we think it was a kekkei genkai, but it just took a couple of generations to stabilize. So we are pretty sure that all the future generations of Senju will have Mokuton. Oh! I also have Grand Uncle Tobirama's High Water Affinity! So I can create water from just the moisture in the air and surrounding plants. Everyone in the Leaf Village is really excited for the future generations of Senjus! I just hope they don't stick me with Sasuke! Ugh! I think I would kill myself before I suffered that!" Naruko said.

Hashirama laughed. "Well, that's what Tsunade said about Jiraiya, but look where they are now."

"But Sasuke is emotionless! I would pick Naruto over him even though I'm pretty sure my best friend likes him. Besides! He looks stupid and is way to arrogant. Always saying how great he is because he's the last Uchiha and all of that crap!" Naruko said.

"Last Uchiha?" Hashirama asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, they all died a few years back. Apparently one of the members, Itachi, who is Sasuke's brother, killed everyone except Sasuke. Well, he's not the Last Uchiha now, since apparently, Naruto, his father that no one has ever known, was an Uchiha, since he has the Sharingan. We actually just found that out today. I think that Naruto's still around here, he's trying to get Gamabunta to let him be a frog summoner."

"Well, any other big events I should know about that are important for now?" Hashirama asked.

Naruko then proceeded to tell her great grandfather about other important things, and then he asked her about her life. She gladly told him what she knew about right after she was born, how she moved to the land of ogres, how she moved back to Leaf, her time with Team 7, and the more recent Team 7, as well as how she made her jutsu.

Naruko took more time to bring back her other relatives, her great grandfather explaining the recent time while she moved onto the next person. She would correct him whenever he got anything wrong.

Nawaki was the most surprised when he was brought back. His niece was awesome! Creating a jutsu that could bring people back to life was not easy after all! Plus his sister had married Jiraiya! EH cracked up at that one so hard that he had tears in his eyes and he doubled over.

Naruko walked downstairs, whispering to her newly not deceased relatives to wait at the top of the stairs so she could talk to her mom.

She saw her family sitting down at the table. Shizune was sitting, working on something in a scroll. Her dad was talking to a groggy looking Naruto. And Shion and her mom were setting the table.

"Kaa-san, I hope you made a lot of food, because you have a lot of unexpected guests." Naruko said, grinning.

"Naruko, I don't like unexpected guests, you know that." Tsunade said, suing a stern voice.

"Well, I'm sure you'll like these ones! Come on down!" Naruko yelled up the stairs.

Everyone in the room had their jaws dropped and eyes as wide as dinner plates as they saw the First and Second Hokages, Mito Uzumaki, and Nawaki Senju walk down the stairs and smile at them.

Naruko just turned and smiled at them. "Surprise!" She said, popping a firework popper right at them.


	11. Encountering Gaara

**Hey guys! Next chapter coming your way! Hope you guys all like it! **

**And now, what you've all been waiting for... The Chuunin Exams and Naruko meets Gaara!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Everything had gone great with Naruko's family's reappearance! Her mom had been so happy! Of course, when everyone found out that Naruko could bring people back from the dead... well, she had helped one person, Neji Hyuga, since he had no parents. She had brought back his parents, Naruto's mom's body had been destroyed, since Konoha thought it was too valuable, and they had no idea who his dad was, so she couldn't help him. But everyone had been bugging her about it, some even trying to steal the scroll. She ended up sealing the scroll in her secret scroll, where she kept the research and first attempts for it, as well as the Hirashin, which only she could get into. She then did the same formula seals onto a smaller scroll, pocket-sized, which she kept with her at all times. And she couldn't remember the whole scroll, so no one could steal it from her head. After awhile, everyone gave up, and she was finally left alone.

They had just finished meeting Kakashi, it had been a few weeks, and they were finally entering the Chuunin Exams! They had just received their forms. Naruto and Shion had walked off with some kids, well, Shion was chasing them since Konohamaru had jumped down and landed in her boobs, snuggling into them. Actually, even Naruto seemed a bit angry at him.

Naruko giggled, thinking of that particular moment. Naruto and Shion would really make a cute couple.

'If only Shion-chan would tell him. Or vise versa.' Naruko thought. She lifted her head as she heard their voices talking to some others. Shion was apologizing about something, and the other two kids begging someone to let Konohamaru go.

'I better check this out.' Naruko thought. She jumped into a nearby tree, watching them. She looked over to one that was closer, a red-headed boy was hanging upside down from it, and three more ninja were up in the tree. 'Better mask my chakra. God, sometimes I just love the fact that my Tou-chan is a master spy and put me through spy training that an ANBU would undergo when I was 12.' She thought.

She slowly slid into a tree that was behind the red-headed boy and the other three nins. She suddenly saw that this guy in front who was holding Konohamaru as serious about hurting him.

'Guess I can't play this out how I wanted to.' She thought, she jumped onto the other branch, surprising the red-head.

'I didn't sense he at all. What the hell?' He thought.

Naruko's light blonde locks flew behind her as she took another jump, landing just before the guy holding Konohamaru in the blink of an eye.

"Naruko!" Naruto and Shion said.

"I suggest you let him go, I wouldn't want to turn you into a bloody mess." Naruko said.

"Wow, pretty cocky remarks coming from such a little girl." Said the man.

Naruko smirked, then pushed chakra into her fist, and punched the fence next to her, completely shattering the hard wood into pieces, it flying all over the place, the most solid part flew back and went through a building on the other side of the fence, thoroughly scaring the woman inside.

The man looked shocked, staring straight into her bright blue orbs. "Scared yet?" Naruko asked.

"Jeez lady! What the hell was that!?" Konohamaru asked.

"Hm, you have much to learn, Konohamaru, or do you prefer Honorable Grandson? Do you not recognize my kaa-san's technique? Surely everyone has heard of the Legendary Tsunade's strength." Naruko said.

The man in front of her dropped Konohamaru, who landed on his butt. "Tsunade's daughter?" He said.

"Yep, I am the daughter of Tsunade of the Sannin, and Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, as well as the adopted daughter of Jiraiya of the Sannin, Naruko Senju." She said, then she suddenly froze. "Oh crap."

Jiraiya suddenly popped out of the bushes, pointing at her and laughing. "I won the bet! Looks like you have kaa-san's luck! You completely forgot to give a grand entrance! How could my own daughter not give an entrance as grand as mine!" He said.

"What? Who are you?" the girl behind the man asked.

"NO!" Naruko, Shion, and Naruto all screamed, shoving their hands out in a stop signal.

"I'm mostly known as the Frog Hermit. But the title Frog Hermit is merely a disguise! I shall tell you my true Identity... I am the man who has no enemies in the North, South, East, and West! Not even in the heavens! I am one of the Sannin... White-haired frog tamer. Even a crying baby would stare in awe... The great Jiraiya! That is me!" He said, doing the pervy shuffle.

"Tou-chan, just go home. Please!" Naruko said.

"Well, I was on my way home anyways, so, see you later musume." Jiraiya said, walking away calmly, after patting his daughter on the head.

Gaara came down from the trees. "Kankuro, Temari, you are a disgrace to our village." Gaara said.

"G-Gaara!" Kankuro said.

"Wait! You guys didn't even sense your own teammate?" Naruko said. "What the hell? I mean, I know I was raised by some of the strongest ninja on Earth but come on! He wasn't that hard to sense! Besides, with that cute red hair of his, you can see him from a mile away! Say, what's your name?" Naruko asked.

"Gaara of the Sand." He stated in a bored voice. "I apologize for my teammates childish behavior, apparently they aren't responsible enough to be able to stay by themselves in another village without causing havoc."

"We're so sorry!" Temari apologized. "My brother Kankuro is just such an idiot!"

"HEY!" Kankuro said.

Naruko laughed.

Gaara felt...weird. He didn't know why, but he felt... joy?...at her laugh. He'd felt strange ever sine he had first seen her. Her light blonde low hanging pigtails, her well developed body, her heart-shaped face, her bright blue eyes, her nice clothes, even that cute little blue diamond at the top of her head. Was it because she was strong as well?

"Well, I'm gonna assume that you guys are here for the Chuunin Exams, but may I see your passes?" Naruko said. She walked forward and looked at their passes, Temari holding up everyone's. But as Naruko got up there, she noticed that Gaara's kanji, on his forehead, was filled with tiny seals.

Naruko's eyes widened. 'jinchurriki!' She thought.

"Hey, Gaara, do you mind if I take a look at your stomach?" Naruko asked.

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "Why?" He asked.

"I just want to see something." She said.

Gaara didn't know why, but he trusted her. He lifted his shirt, showing his smooth stomach.

"Now, do you mind preparing for a jutsu?" She asked.

Well, these were certainly weird requests, but Gaara did it anyways, channeling his chakra into a one handed seal for his third eye.

As the seal appeared on his stomach, Naruko's jaw dropped.

"What the hell kind of 'Sealing Experts' do they have in Suna?! This thing is riddled with mistakes! Oh god! He must be having direct contact with his beast!" Naruko said.

The others gasped.

"Wait! How did you know!?" Temari asked.

"Well, I saw the kanji on his forehead, being a seal expert who has studied under the Great Jiraiya for over half my life, I've become a seal master. The kanji on his forehead is a cover-up seal, usually used for suppressing a demon inside of a human. So, I knew his seal on his stomach must not be great, but I didn't think it would be this bad." Naruko said.

She bit her thumb, letting the blood flow out. "Gaara, I need you to be calm. I'm going to write on you with my blood and fix your seal, you will find that your seal will be fixed a lot more, and you won't be able to hear or speak to the demon anymore." She said. She started drawing a seal over the one he already had, making a much more complicated seal.

Naruko pushed chakra into her hand. "Seal Art: Demon Resealing!" She said, slamming her hand into Gaara's stomach.

Gaara felt pain spread within his stomach, the seal on his skin glowing a bright blue as it went into his skin. He bit his lip to keep from screaming. He wouldn't show pain, though he had never experienced it before, in any other case he would, but for some reason, he didn't want Naruko to worry about him, so he held it in.

As it finished, Naruko wiped some sweat off her forehead. She saw Gaara clutched his stomach.

"There, now you should be fine. You can still use any abilities that the demon might have given you, but it can no longer talk to you, and you can sleep peacefully without worrying about it taking over." She said as she pulled down his shirt.

Gaara looked down at her, wondering what the heck she had just done, and also, why he was trusting her to be so close to him. What was wrong with him?

Without looking, Naruko brushed off her clothes and stood up... right into Gaara... and he had handily been facing downwards as she faced upwards.

Oops.

Naruko stood still, blue eyes wide as she looked into equally shocked sea green ones. Their lips were pressed together. They both blushed beet red, but didn't move.

After about half a minute, Naruko was finally able to move her muscles. She pulled away from her very awkward, yet, strangely enjoyable, first kiss. After all, Gaara was pretty cute, nice red hair, pretty eyes, flawless face. Plus, he had the kanji for love on him! What more of a sign could there be?

"Ummm... sorry." She said. "Well! You know! I have to go turn in my form for the Chuunin Exams.. so... see you guys later!" Naruko said, grabbing Naruto and Shion's hands and pulling them around the corner with her.

Once they were safely at the Senju compound, Naruto and Shion took the time to burst out into laughter.

"Did you see them!" Naruto said, clutching his stomach.

"Well, it seemed to me like they both enjoyed it!" Shion said, making them laughed even harder.

Naruko scowled at them, but then got a great idea. She grinned and lightly tapped her foot with chakra. It created a small fissure, before breaking the rock around Shion's feet. The girl tripped and fell... right onto Naruto.

Looks like both girls were having their first kisses today!

Naruko then started to giggle, but then, the two did something she didn't expect. Naruto wound his arms around Shion's waist and pulled her closer. They both shut their eyes and actually started to kiss.

'Well... that backfired.' She thought. After a minute of just standing there, she decided to just leave them be, walking into her house and sitting next to her great grandfather and uncle at the table. Her mom turned around from her cooking.

"Oh Naruko-chan! Where is Shion?" She asked.

"Oh, well, you see, I accidentally ended up kissing this guy Gaara, even though it was accidental it still felt really go though! But don't tell them that! Anyways, they started cracking up, so then, to get them back, I did our fissure trick, and Shion accidentally kissed Naruto, but then they actually got serious about it and are currently kissing outside." Naruko said, taking a drink of the water in front of her.

Tsunade dropped the plate she was holding, it shattering on the floor. She looked down and sighed.

"You kids are making me lose all of my good plates!" Tsunade yelled, a dark aura forming around her and her fist shaking.

Just then, a poor Jiraiya walked in, and Naruko quickly used him as a shield from her mother's wrath.

"Tou-chan protect me!" She said.

"Whaa?" Jiraiya asked, but then was suddenly hit over the head. He rubbed his head but then looked at his daughter. "You little brat! You used me as your shield! Daughter or not! You're paying for this!" He said as he picked up his daughter, carted her outside and threw her in the pond.

Naruko spat out water. "Tou-chan! That isn't nice!" She whined.

"Well, getting hit by kaa-san when she is angry is worse! So deal!" Jiraiya said.

"Alright you two! Come back in for lunch! Nawaki talked some sense into Tsunade!" Hashirama called, waving to the two.

"Yay! Lunch!" Naruko yelled, jumping up and running to the kitchen. Jiraiya followed shortly behind, chuckling at his daughter.


	12. The Chuunin Exams

Naruko and Shion stood outside of the academy, they were waiting for Naruto to show up. Today was the first day of the Chuunin Exams, but they weren't worried. I mean, how could you be worried when you have 3 people who were trained by Kakashi of the Sharingan, Jiraiya of the Sannin, 2 also trained by Tsunade of the Sannin, the priestess of the land of ogres, and Shizune, a Jounin. Two of them having Jounin level skills while the other was High Chuunin Level. Though they couldn't be too cocky, that would be a recipe for disaster.

Naruto came running up. He couldn't wait to show his skills in the exam! Plus, the Hokage had told him to wait until these exams to release that he was an Uchiha. He would have to tell Sasuke right to his face and activate his Sharingan. That cocky bastard would be so pissed!

"Hey guys! I'm not late, am I?" He asked.

"Nope! We were just a bit early. Come on!" Shion said, pulling them in the building.

As they got to the second floor, they all noticed a genjutsu in the hallway that made it seem like it was the right floor for the exam. They noticed a lot of people trying to get into the fake room and decided to help them out.

Naruko walked through the crowd of people to the front, walking like her mother did to get the attention of people. She clicked her heels loudly on the floor of the hallway, walking slowly through the crowd. Her Senju coat swaying slightly behind her.

"No need to fool around here. Quit the games and just let these people realize the situation, mmkay?" She said, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, while normally we wouldn't let people through, we are kind to people that are as gifted in the chest area as you." One of them said, winking at her.

Naruko's vein popped out in her forehead, her gaining a sweet, sadistic smile she loved to use. "Oh, really?" She said. Then she pulled back her fist and gave him a chakra enhanced punch to the face, sending him through the door... and the benches in the classroom... and the wall on the other side... and into an apartment across the street...

"Say anything like that again and I'll give you a punch that I didn't weaken greatly like the last one." Naruko said, cracking her knuckles. Everyone except her teammates were scared to death, they didn't ever want to be on the receiving end of that punch. "Well, that should have dispelled that genjutsu. Naruto, Shion, let's go." She started to walk away with her teammates when she heard a voice call out.

"Wait!" A ninja clad in green said. Team seven turned around. "I wish to fight you! You seem to be of great strength and speed, I believe you would be a challenge for me, unlike most others!"

"Sorry, there's no fighting before the exams. Plus, if you wanted me to go full out, you most likely wouldn't win. I don't know what kind of skills you possess, but I've had amazing teachers drill being a ninja into me since I was only 3 years old. The only reason I'm not a Jounin is because my kaa-san wanted me to work my way through the ranks."

"Wait, just who are you?" One kid asked from the crowd.

"She's Naruko Senju, daughter of the Tsunade Senju and Minato Namikaze, as well as adoptive daughter of Jiraiya." Someone said. Everyone turned to see Sakura and the rest of team 13 now in the building. "But Sasuke-kun is still much greater than her!"

"You're Tsunade's daughter?!" Tenten asked.

"Yeah. Wait? You don't seem the resemblance between us?! I look like a mini her but with my dad's eyes." Naruko said.

"Well, I didn't think of it before! Your mom is amazing! I bet she taught you so much!" Tenten said.

"Um, well yeah, she is my kaa-san after all." Naruko said.

"Hey, teme!" Naruto called to Sasuke. "I want to show you something."

"What dobe? You finally find your brain that's been missing for the past 12 years?" Sasuke said.

Naruto walked up to him. "Naw, I just found out who my parents were."

"How would you show me that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, my mom was someone you wouldn't know, Kushina Uzumaki. I took her name because they didn't know who my dad was. I still don't know exactly who he is, but I know what my last name should be." Naruto said.

"What dobe?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto closed his eyes for a second, then flashed them open, revealing his Sharingan eyes. He had developed them while with Kakashi, who was pleasantly surprised he would still get to teach about the Sharingan and pass on his technique to his student. Naruto had picked up the Chidori in the weeks before the exam.

"Uchiha." Naruto said.

Sasuke's jaw fell and his eyes widened. Yes, finally someone had made an Uchiha show emotion!

"N-no w-way. Y-Y-you c-can't b-b-be!" Sasuke stuttered. Uchiha! Stuttered!

"Yep, and it appears I got my Sharingan before you did. Hope you can catch up." He said, walking back to Naruko and Shion who were happily waiting for him, smirking widely.

They walked up the stairs and into the testing room. There, they saw a group of their classmates standing around and talking. They walked up to them and stood beside them as Team 13 arrived, along with a silver haired ninja who walked up.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked the guy. "And what are you doing?"

"The name is Kabuto Yakushi. I'm just trying to help you rookies out, after all, you're attracting a lot of attention. Plus, I was wondering if you wanted information on anyone, I have my own cards." He said.

Naruko narrowed her eyes. Nobody would just decide to be nice and offer valuable information in an exam. No matter how kind, anyone would use the advantages they had.

"Gaara of the sand." Naruto said.

"Well, you know his name? That's no fun." Kabuto said as he took out a card.

"Gaara Sabaku, genin of the hidden sand. Son of the Fourth Kazekage. He has been on 17 D-rank missions, 5 C-rank missions and... Wow, 2 B-rank missions. Wonder how he swung that! There's not much information here, but it says that he's come back from all of his missions unharmed. Teammates are Temari and Kankuro Sabaku." Kabuto said.

"What!? No genin can go on B-rank missions and not get hurt!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes they can." Naruko said. "Well, him, 8 others, and most likely me and Shion since we aren't genin level, but not average genin like you."

"Hey! I'm not average!" Sakura said.

"True, you're below average. Do you know any jutsu other than the academy jutsu? If not, I doubt that you used that time to pick up something useful like a new weapon or taijutsu style." Naruko said.

"Umm... well..." Sakura said, blushing.

"I thought so." Naruko said, brushing back some of her light blonde hair.

"Naruko Senju, Shion Kazama, and Naruto... Uchiha." Sasuke said, gritting his teeth at the last name.

"What the hell Sasuke?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, let's see..." Kabuto started. "Naruko Senju, daughter of the fourth hokage, and Tsunade of the Sannin, adoptive daughter of Jiraiya of the Sannin. 20 D-ranks, 6 C-ranks, and 1 B-rank. Teammates are Naruto Uchiha and Shion Kazama. She is above average in all areas. She is unusual in the ability area, specializing in fuinjutsu and medical nin jutsu. She has two kekkei genkai, Mokuton and High Water Affinity from both the first and second Hokage. As for extremely high level moves, she has made a special fuinjutsu that can bring people back to life, the Rasengan, variations on the Rasengan, and two summons. As well as Creation Rebirth and Chakra Enhanced fists from her mother." Kabuto said.

"Shion Kazama, future priestess of the land of ogres. 20 D-ranks, 6 C-ranks, and 1 B-rank. Teammates are Naruto Uchiha and Naruko Senju. She is above average in all areas. She specializes in her priestess jutsus and medical nin jutsu. She has a kekkei genkai that allows her to see into the future. As for extremely high level moves, she knows quite a few medical jutsus, and all of her priestess jutsus." Kabuto said, then he pulled out another card.

"Naruto Uchiha. Parents are Kushina Uzumaki, and the father is an unknown Uchiha. 20 D-ranks, 6 C-ranks, and 1-B-rank. Teammates are Shion Kazama and Naruko Senju. Above Average in ninjutsu and taijutsu. Below average in genjutsu. He specializes in fuinjutsu. Possesses the Sharingan. As for extremely high level moves, he knows the famed Rasengan and Chidori. Shares a summons with the Toads." Kabuto said.

"Damn." Kiba said, summing it up in one word.

"Whatever, who cares. Let's go guys." Naruto said, dragging back his two female teammates.

They sat down next to Gaara and his siblings and started chatting with them. Naruto had sat Naruko right next to Gaara when he had pulled them over. She couldn't seem to get rid of the butterflies in her stomach and the small blush that was on her face because of it.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke went off in the room. A man with scars on his face appeared along with about 20 other ninja.

"Quiet down everyone, the first exam has begun." He announced.

* * *

**Sorry guys! I know it has been about 2 weeks since my last update. I have had LITERALLY no time to write. What with my step-sister visiting, my birthday after that, the day after my birthday I went to Washington D. C. for a week. When I came home I slept the next day to catch up, then I went into school and was assigned 3 final exams, a project, and a science fair, all for this week! I can't relax and I am STRESSED! Plus I have had the guilt of not writing gnawing on my brain! I hope to get back to my normal schedule once school is over in 7 days (School days). Though I will most likely be going over my friend's house for a week, and only write a little since I want to spend time with her. **

**Soo... it might be a bit of a weird update schedule, plus I still have my other story and am thinking about starting another, still not sure. **

**Love you guys and thanks for reading!**

**PEACE!**

**~narutoobsessedgurl**


	13. Enter! The First Exam!

"My name is Ibiki Morino, and I will be your first proctor. Come up to me and I will assign you all numbers." The man continued. "You will sit in the seats that correspond with these numbers."

Everyone got up and went to get their numbers. Naruko got hers and looked around for her seat. She found her seat in the last row in the middle section of the classroom. She sat in her seat, which happened to be the end seat, and kicked her feet up and crossed her arms. She leaned back and closed her eyes, waiting for the others to take their seats.

Some random girl with brown hair in two buns and a pink shirt sat next to her. She checked her headband. Leaf. Hey, hadn't she seen this girl earlier? She had been the one who was amazed by her mom right? Hm, interesting. More people knew her dad because of his crappy porn books. Good thing she looked up to the one who chose not to write porn.

She sighed. Why couldn't her dad stop writing that stuff? Well, at least her mom had stopped him from peeping on women. That way he was at least a bit more respectable. But then she smiled. Even though her dad had some quirks, you couldn't help but love him.

She noticed out of the corners of her eyes that the girl looked like she wanted to say something. At the front of the classroom though, Ibiki or whatever his name was started talking. He started explaining the rules of the test.

Naruko thought it was very suspicious that they had more chances to keep going on the test even if they were caught cheating. But she shrugged, might as well do well anyways. When he said start, Naruko flipped over her test and looked at it.

She narrowed her eyes. These were not questions average genin could answer. Due to the fact that she had inherited her mother and father's incredible intelligence and her mom had always made sure she had schooling even if she didn't like it much, she would be able to answer the questions. It helped that she had been in some of the situations due to the fact that she and Shion were hunted because of their abilities and heritage. But the genin here never had that experience, or the constant and strict schooling that her mom, dad, sister, aunt, and uncle that she and Shion had received. There was no way that they could answer these questions!

Naruko looked up at the proctor. He certainly looked intimidating, though she knew that that was a part of the test as well. They had set up mini tests inside of the bigger tests, to see if you would fall into the traps. A skilled ninja would have to work his or her way around these traps. It was almost like a mission. You had one big mission, to pass the exam, but a lot of smaller tests in the way to see if you are capable, such as fights or traps in real missions.

She looked back at her tests and filled out all of the answers in about 45 minutes. They were extremely hard to answer and she had already seen some kids get caught for cheating and others having breakdowns because they couldn't answer. She looked up to Naruto.

Naruko could see him shaking, he obviously didn't have the answers. She smiled as she had a stroke of genius. She focused extremely hard of Naruto's portion of the wooden desk.

She formed hand seals underneath her table and started using her Mokuton to carve the answers into the desk. She saw that Naruto had seen them and started writing them down, knowing they were from her. She wrote down all of the answers in the wood and then undid her jutsu.

When Naruko looked up, she saw Sakura a few rows ahead of her. Oh this was perfect! She made a few more hand seals under the table. Once she was done, she focused her chakra and used her high water affinity to take the moisture from the air and drench Sakura.

Sakura gasped and shook the water off of her hands. Then she growled and looked back, searching for something. Her eyes locked on Naruko and she growled again.

Naruko just smirked and eyed her up and down. Poor little girl didn't want to get wet huh? Too bad for her, she would just have to deal. Normal ninjas wouldn't think twice about getting soaked if it meant completing the mission. She was just preparing Sakura for that life.

Ibiki then stated that the exam time had finished. He went on to explain the tenth question, saying that if they didn't get it right, they would be genin forever, and if they wanted, they could drop out.

Naruko flat out knew that there was something wrong with this test for sure now. This man, whoever he was, had no authority to do that whatsoever. Maybe he could somehow convince the Hokage, but no way in hell would he be able to get the other villages to agree. What village would send promising genin to take the test to become Chunin if there was a chance they would be stuck in genin? So, this man was blatantly lying, but why? What could he gain from it?

That's when Naruko saw a hand raise. A boy said he wanted to leave, then yelled an apology to his teammates. Naruko then saw a bunch more people get up and leave. It then came to her suddenly, that was it! The proctor was trying to get people to drop out so there were less contestants! He was attacking the mental side of ninja rather than the physical side!

She smiled and leaned back in her chair. She knew her team would be fine. Her and Shion would figure it out, and Naruto was way to stubborn and confident to give up.

Naruko looked to the girl with buns that sat next to her. She saw that she looked pretty confident as well, most likely she wasn't worrying about her team either. Good to know that there were some other strong genin in Konoha as well.

Naruko then saw a hand raise at the front of the classroom. It was one she knew all to well. With the arm covered in outrageous orange jumpsuit that she had gotten to love in the past few months, she couldn't believe her eyes. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers and she stood up abruptly. She was about to yell at Naruto, ask him what the hell he was thinking. Ask him why he was giving up when they had such a good chance.

But then Naruto stood up and slammed his hand down on the desk.

"I'm not ever gonna give up! No one here will, we are all strong, so just accept that and stop asking everyone to give up! We aren't scared of this exam! So bring it on! Whatever it is, I'll pass it, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled.

"Alright Naruto!" Shion yelled, standing up as well and putting one fist in the air.

Everyone else in the room nodded in agreement. Naruko fell back in her seat, let out a sigh and shook her head.

'Hmmmm... this kid inspired everyone with just a few sentences, looks like no one else is giving up. 75, not a bad number. Not at all. This might turn out to be one great group.' Ibiki thought.

That's when the window shattered open, the pieces of class flying onto the floor. A woman with purple hair flew in and threw a kunai in two of the walls, stringing up a banner. The banner read '2nd Exam' and the woman stood up next to Ibiki and smiled a crazy smile.

"Alright Maggots! Time for exam number 2!" She yelled.

"Umm.. Anko, your a bit early. I still haven't finished my exam." Ibiki said.

The woman's sweat dropped. "You've got to be kidding me! I made my whole special grand entrance and now you tell me I'm too early! I'll start my exam whenever I damn want to!" Anko yelled, baring her teeth and her eyes going wide while she shook her fist in the air.

"Anko, these kids aren't done yet. They still don't even know if they can get to your exam." Ibiki said.

"What?! But they finished the test and you stopped calling kids out! So that means there done, it's not like there was a tenth question anyways!" She yelled.

"WHHHAAATTT?!" The whole class questioned loudly.

"Oops." Anko said. "Soooo... I'm... I'm just gonna go... uhhh... see ya later!" She said nervously, grabbing her banner and jumping back out the broken window.

Ibiki sighed. "That woman always messes things up. She should stick to the T & I department." HE muttered. He then sighed. "Now, the test has been ruined, and you won't be focusing as much, and you all want to know what the 2nd test is. What else could go wrong?" He asked.

"YOU IDIOT!" They heard bellowed from outside.

"No..." Naruko groaned and her face fell into her hands.

A badly beaten Jiraiya and Kakashi flew into the room through the other windows that used to be intact. They slammed into the walls on the far side of the room and fell into a pile on the floor.

An angry looking Shizune and Tsunade stormed into the room. They both had a look of extreme anger, and had their sleeves rolled up, obviously so they could punch Jiraiya and Kakashi.

They went across the room and picked up the guys, slamming them into the wall and holding them there. Tsunade was the first one to speak.

"You mean to tell me, that you two got Old Man Sensei to read your stupid porn, and he had such a horrible nose bleed, he died!" She yelled.

"We didn't mean to! We just thought he could use some good literature! I swear Hime, it was a complete and total accident!" Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya's right, we never meant to! He was just wondering about them and we thought we could introduce him to the whole new world of wonder!" Kakashi defended.

"Shizune, what do you say we slowly skin them with a rusty, bent, old knife, then dip them into barrels of salt?" Tsunade asked.

"Sounds perfect my lady." Shizune said.

They then dragged their husband's/boyfriend's body out the window and down onto the streets.

Naruko just looked at Ibiki.

"I'm sorry... they're just... you know... yeah." She sighed.

Ibiki then explained the rest of their test to them. Why there was no tenth question and so on. He then told them they should meet Anko at training ground 44 for the next exam at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning.

Naruko sighed as people got up and started to leave. 'Great, no I have to go home to two women practically murdering their partners. Well, to be fair, they did kill the Hokage. Maybe I should join!' She thought as she got a sadistic smile on her face. This actually was going to be a fun day at home.


	14. The Second Exam Part 1

"Alright maggots, let me explain this in a way you can understand." Anko started. "Basically, this forest is a death trap, hence the nickname, 'The Forest of Death'. You will be in here for 5 days straight. Your goal is to obtain these two scrolls, marked with kanji for Earth and Heaven. Once you have them, you will make your way, 5 miles in, to the tower. If in 5 days, you don't have two scrolls, haven't made your way to the tower, or have lost any of your teammates, you fail. That's right, you fail the exam. Have I made myself clear?"

"Wait, Proctor, how are we supposed to live in there for 5 days when we weren't told to bring enough supplies?" A kid asked.

"Good Question. In here, there are enough animals and plants to sustain everyone for months, maybe even years, On the other side of that, you better know your stuff, since there are plenty of poisonous things in here, and also, plenty of things that will eat you." Anko said with a scary smile. She then noticed that one certain blonde-haired shinobi wasn't paying proper attention.

Naruto noticed a kunai coming straight towards his face. He barely evaded, and it cut his cheek, right next to one of his whisker marks. Anko suddenly appeared right next to him, her face right next to his, as well as one of her hands on his shoulder.

"Listen kid, you should pay more attention. If you wanna stay alive out there that is." She said, then she licked the blood off his cheek, causing Naruto to shudder.

Then, a large tongue went right next to them, with the kunai in it.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that, unless you wanna die." Anko said.

"I just thought you would want your kunai back." He-or was it a she?-said.

"Thank you." Anko said, picking up her kunai and smiling.

The man-or woman- backed up to his or her place and Anko went back up on the stage.

"Now than, since everyone is paying attention, you all need to sign these release forms. After all, I don't want to have to deal with all of that shit from your parents if you die." Anko said.

Chuunin started walking around and handing out release forms to all of the genin, Shion, Naruko, and Naruto all filled theirs out immediately. They walked over to the tent where scrolls were being handed out.

They were given a Heaven scroll, they decided that Naruko would be the one to hold, since, if need be, she could encase herself with wood, allowing no one to get it.

They picked a random gate to wait outside of, for it would be awhile until the test started. They all started talking strategy, and quickly realized this test would be a lot easier for them than for others. They could get water out of thin air, as well as fruits from trees thanks to Naruko. They could see when a team was going to approach them, thanks to Shion. And should they get into trouble, Naruto could let them escape by casting a genjutsu with his Sharingan. They finished their game plan and got ready for when the test started.

A few minutes later, the gates flew open, signifying the start of the test. Team seven ran in and were trying to get a feel for where the nearest team was. They ran around, putting out their chakra, but couldn't sense anyone. They stopped for a bit, trying to regain the energy they had lost from running around, and ate some apples from a tree Naruko grew as well as making some quick tea over a fire they built to be refreshed.

"Why do you think we can't find any teams?" Naruto asked.

"Well, this place is pretty big, maybe we just haven't gone far enough." Shion said, taking a bite out of her apple.

Naruko looked west ward. Why was she feeling like something bad was happening? She couldn't shake the feeling. She usually had good luck, but every once in awhile, her mom's horrible luck would affect her and she would get the worst experience she had had in awhile. Why oh why did this seem to be one of those days?

She shook her head, she was probably just nervous and it was effecting how she felt. She picked up her small cup and saw it suddenly crack down the side. Her eyes widened. Something was definitely going on now.

"SASUKE!" They heard come from a distance.

They all looked at each other and stood up, quickly stomping out their fire and gathering their stuff. They ran towards the direction of the yell at their top speed. When they arrived, they saw Sakura bent over Haku, desperately trying to wake him up, while Sasuke was bitten by some man with an extremely long neck. Sasuke passed out and fell off the branch, plummeting to the ground.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, and jumped off their branch and caught Sasuke. He landed on another branch, holding Sasuke and looked up to the man.

"Ku ku ku." The man said. "Well if it isn't Tsunade and Jiraiya's kid. This is more of a surprise than I thought. I would take you too, but I don't want my old teammates wrath."

"Orochimaru." I spit out like it was a nasty word.

"Who?" Shion and Naruto asked. Sakura was looking at me too.

"He's a traitor of Konoha who is a freak!" I yell.

"Ku ku ku, mean words Naruko-chan." He said.

"Well, let's kill him then!" Shion yelled, whipping out a kunai and jumping towards Orochimaru.

"Shion! Wait!" I yelled.

It was too late though. She landed in front of Orochimaru and engaged him in combat. She took a few stabs at him, and since he underestimated her, she even cut his arm.

"Hmm, certainly not genin material. Not bad, but you are of no use to me. I already have my vessel." Orochimaru said. He then knocked her out with a chop to the neck and pushed her off the branch, sending her towards the ground.

"Shion!" Naruto and Naruko screamed. Naruko quickly jumped down and caught her friend and landed on a branch much farther down.

She looked up and saw Naruto start gaining a red shield of bubbles around him, the marks on his cheeks became thicker, his fingernails grew longer and so did his canines. He dropped Sasuke on the branch and rushed towards Orochimaru.

"Naruto, stop!" I yelled, trying to set down Shion.

'Crap! The fox is affecting him! I need to stop this now!' Naruko thought, starting up the hand seals as she jumped up the branches of the trees.

Naruto rushed towards Orochimaru, faster than Naruko was, trying to kill him for hurting Shion. Naruto ran after Orochimaru who was jumping around. He caught up to him and threw kunai at the man, who easily deflected them.

Naruto created clones and they all ran up to Orochimaru. The snake punched them all, causing them to disperse, and stabbed Naruto in the stomach, cutting the boy. Naruto flew back as he was struck, but his demon cloak quickly started healing him. He got up and ran towards Orochimaru.

Taking out a kunai, he stabbed through the man's heart. But the body quickly turned into mud and fell around Naruto's feet. Orochimaru flew out of nowhere, his fingers burning with bright blue chakra. He lifted Naruto's shirt, and slammed his hand into the seal on Naruto's stomach.

The shield of demon fox chakra disappeared from Naruto's form, and Naruto fell unconscious down towards the Earth.

Naruko took out a kunai and threw it at Naruto. It snagged on his clothing and nailed him to a tree as she finally reached where Orochimaru and Naruto had ended up.

"Ku ku ku, well I wouldn't want to keep my teammates kid waiting. But I think I'll kill you, just for them." he said.

He rushed forward so fast that Naruko couldn't even register when he moved. Orochimaru slammed her back into a tree, sending immense pain up her back. She gasped, but felt his hands squeeze her wind pipe shut. Naruko scrambled for his hands, trying to rip them off her throat, while she squirmed around, trying to break free of his grip. She heard him laugh maniacally, and squeeze harder.

Naruko saw black spots start to appear in her vision. She tried to take in breath, but couldn't. Her attempts at getting his hands off her slowed, as her body start to shut down. Tears escaped her eyes as she tried to fight back, but felt her vision leave her, everything started going black and she slumped in his hands, the strength leaving her body, the last thing she registered was his laughter.

'I'm so sorry everyone.' She thought. 'I'm sorry Naruto, Shion, Sasuke, Sakura, Haku, kaa-chan, tou-chan, great grandad, grand uncle, great grandma, uncle Nawaki, Kakashi-sensei, old man sensei, auntie and uncle. I wish I could have held on, but I think my time has come. Please, take care of yourselves. And Gaara, I wish I could have told you just how much I liked you. How much you mean to me, even though I have known you for only a short while, I felt a real connection. I could never get you out of my mind, even now, you are the one I'm thinking about. Is this what love is like? Yeah, that sounds right. I love you. I love Gaara. That fits well together. If I only could have told you. I love you all, please don't forget about me, but be happy. At least while I'm up there I can meet tou-chan. Are you proud of me tou-chan? I hope you will love me when I meet you soon, god, please love who I've become!' I thought.

Orochimaru laughed as he felt the body of his teammates child go slack in his hands. He wouldn't be able to kill his sensei due to Jiraiya, well, here was Jiraiya's payback. He froze as sand wrapped around him faster than imaginable.

"What is this?" He yelled, as sand filled his mouth, nose, ears, and eyes, and he was completely crushed inside and out.

Orochimaru was dead.

Gaara stood a few branches down, a crazy look on his face. He had heard screaming and told his teammates to continue the fight they were in and he would check it out. When he arrived, he watched as this man laughed maniacally as the girl who meant the most to him fell slack in his hands. The only person who had ever shown him care while his demon remained controlling over his body. The one who fixed him. The one who he felt feeling for the first time he saw her. The girl he loved. He had to kill the man, for killing the one he loved.

Naruko's limp body, now released, falling off the branch and down towards the ground.

Gaara jumped off his branch and caught Naruko bridal style. He landed on a branch across from the one he was originally on, holding Naruko. His eyes widened as she took a breath in and started coughing harshly from lack of oxygen.

She was alive. She was alive!

"Naruko. Naruko. Please, open your eyes!" Gaara begged, shaking her slightly.

Naruko slowly opened her eyes, taking time to adjust them as the black filtered out of her vision.

"Gaara? Why are you in the afterlife with me?" She asked.

"Wha-?" He started to ask.

"Eh, doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're here." Naruko said as she knotted her fingers in his hair and pulled his face down to hers. Their lips met and Naruko started kissing him passionately.

Gaara's eyes were wide as she kissed him, but he quickly responded and his eyes fluttered shut as he kissed her just as passionately. They separated after a minute, and Gaara leaned his forehead against hers.

"Oh Gaara, if only I could have told you I loved you when I was still alive." Naruko said.

Gaara held back a laugh and smiled. "Uh, Naruko-chan?"

"Yeah?" She said.

"You're still alive, I saved you at the last second." Gaara said.

"WHAT!?" She yelled.

"Yeah, I saw him strangle you and I... I just kind of lost it, and crushed him with my sand." Gaara said.

"Oh my god! You killed Orochimaru! Gaara, do you know what this means!? You're a hero!" She yelled and then started to explain everything Gaara had just solved.

Gaara kissed her, to stop her from exhausting her lungs even more and causing her damage. He pulled back and smiled.

"Naruko, I love you too." He said.

"What?" she said in astonishment.

"You said you wished you could have told me that you loved me. Well, I love you too." He said.

"Oh Gaara!" Naruko said as she kissed him again.

When they separated, Gaara got a serious look on his face.

"Since I love you, I don't want you to get hurt. I need to tell you something." Gaara said.

"What?" Naruko asked.

"The Sand and Sound are planning an attack on the Leaf." He said.


	15. The Second Exam Part 2

"What?" Naruko asked. "I don't think I heard you right, can you say that again?"

Gaara sighed. "The Sand and Sound are planning to attack the Leaf. At the Chuunin Exam Finals in fact."

"Wait, why are you telling me this? You're jeopardizing you're whole village." Naruko said.

"Naruko, I've changed a lot since I came here. After all, I was still unstable due to the annoying Ichibi. But I realized something. Why should I defend my home village, when instead of trying to help me, they simply treated me like a pariah? I come to the Leaf, and you, a stranger at the time, help me without anything in return. What is wrong with my village? It got so messed up. I don't even know what to think, I'm so conflicted right now! I can't even think straight!" Gaara said. "I'm not even sure about almost everything! I don't know what happened to my village! I don't know why they would betray their alliance with the Leaf for a weak, new ally! I don't know why my father even had me when he doesn't even love me! I don't know anything! And all of this is coming to my mind now because of that damn beast I hate messing with my head and making me become a psychopath due to the fact that no one in my village ever reached out to me! I just don't know what to do! I don't know if I can trust or be sure of anything anymore! I don't even know who I am!" He said, grabbing his hair and sitting down on the branch frustrated.

I sat down next to him and cupped his cheek. "Gaara," I said calmly.

He looked up. "The only thing I'm sure of is you. Because you are the one thing that hasn't changed since I met you." He sighed. "God, if any one in my village saw me right now, they would think I've gone even more insane. I'm just so lost, and I'm acting totally out of character, which this time, is a good thing. Hell, even my siblings are wondering what's up with me."

"Gaara, I'm sorry I've caused you all of this trouble. I feel awful, I mean, look at me! I'm tearing you away from your village and family!" Naruko said.

"Naruko, somethings are just meant to happen." He said, looking out into the forest. "I can't help but think this is one of those things. Since our first kiss, even though it was accident, I felt a connection to you that I can't shake off. At first, after you left, I thought the weird pain in my chest was from the seal. But it wasn't until I actually spent a longer time away from you, days after the seal was placed, did I realize why my chest felt weird. I missed you, and when I saw you being... killed... I couldn't help but feel the most furious rage I had ever felt, even more so than anything from the Ichibi, building up inside of me. That moment, that very moment, was when I realized my feelings for you were actually my first ever feelings of love."

"Gaara." Naruko whispered.

"My life seems to have taken a turn for the better. I mean, I no longer have a demon screaming in my head, my siblings are getting more accepting of me, and the girl I am attracted to loves me back. So why would I give that up for the village that hates me, or my father that hates me?" He said, looking Naruko in the eyes.

"So... what are you saying?" Naruko asked.

"What I'm saying is, do you think you have room for one more Leaf ninja?" Gaara asked.

Naruko smiled brightly. "Yes, I definitely think that there is enough room." She said, hugging Gaara. "But are you sure about this? I mean, it will be a big difference."

"Yes, I want a different life. I get to start over here. I get another chance, as long as I am accepted by Hokage-sama." He said. "Besides, how could I get a better fresh start than getting to be with the girl I love?"

"Well, you shouldn't say that, my family is rather... interesting." Naruko said. "Why don't you come over for dinner and meet my family after the Second Exam?"

"Sounds good." He said.

"Well, you should probably get back to your team, and I have to get my from the various spots on trees. So, I'll see you later I guess." Naruko said.

"Yeah, I guess." Gaara said, standing up.

Gaara jumped off through the trees back towards where his team was. Naruko stood up and jumped through the trees until she climbed up to where Naruto was nailed to the tree. She got him down and took him to where she had put Shion. After getting enough water from the air, she splashed it on their faces, waking them up. She then explained everything to them, leaving out the private moment her and Gaara had where he figured out everything.

"Well, I guess we should go get ourselves a scroll then!" Naruto said. Naruko and Shion nodded, they really did have to do that.

"Let's go." Naruko said.

They jumped around the forest until they saw a team from the village hidden in the rain. They looked at each other and nodded.

Naruto jumped down in front of the team, his Sharingan whirling. His the team looked into his eyes and immediately fell into q trance. Naruto simply stood there, his Sharingan locked on the team as Shion and Naruko jumped down and started searching the team for their scroll, where they promptly found a Earth scroll.

"Alright! Now we can get to the tower!" Naruto cheered, releasing the team from the genjutsu as Naruko and Shion knocked them out.

"Alright, considering the angle the sun as at from here, and that the sun rises from the west, that means that the tower should be that way." Shion said, pointing away from them. Naruko and Naruto nodded and they all started running towards the tower.

'I wonder if anyone is there yet.' Naruko thought. 'Maybe Gaara will be there...' She blushed as she thought about when she kissed Gaara.

Shion glanced at her teammates and noticed Naruko had a blush. 'Heheh, as soon as we get to the tower, I'm gonna interrogate her.' She thought, gaining an evil grin.

She kept looking at Naruko and the girl zoned back in, and noticed her friend. Naruko froze and got a nervous look on her face as she looked anywhere but her friend's face.

Naruto was oblivious to this and just kept continuing on as earlier.

They reached the tower and went through one of the doors. Once getting inside, they saw the inscription on the wall, and figured out to open their scrolls. Once they did, a poof of smoke appeared, and Jiraiya was left in its wake.

"Hey gakis! What's up?" He asked in a tired voice, rubbing his forehead.

"Tou-chan? Is something wrong?" Naruko asked, gaining a worried look.

"'Huh? Yeah, a bit. You see, me and kaa-san were called into a council meeting, where they asked her to be the new Hokage. But she said she wouldn't, and that I should do it since it's my fault a new Hokage is needed, and the council won't stop riding my ass about it!" He said.

"They want you to be the new Hokage?" Naruko asked, her eyes widening.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be." he said.

"Tou-chan. Let's face it, for now, there are only two options for Hokage, you or kaa-san. But I don't get why you or kaa-san wouldn't even want to do it." Naruko said.

"Naruko, your mom doesn't want to do it because she's afraid of sending the people she cares for on a mission that will get them killed, which I get. But I don't want to do it, since it just isn't where I feel I belong. I'm meant to head the spy network." He said.

"Uncle! Do we pass or not?" Shion demanded.

"Well, since you guys are in the tower, and have both scrolls, and it's only been one day, yes you pass. But did you gakis really have to call me here at 11 o'clock at night?" He asked.

"Yatta! We passed!" Naruto yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

"Alright gakis, I'm going back to bed. See ya later." Jiraiya said, yawning and shunshining away.

Team Seven high fived and were directed to their own rooms, the girls sharing one while Naruto got his own. Shion and Naruko changed into their nightwear and went to sleep.

Naruko groaned and rolled over, the sun hitting her face as she begrudgingly woke up. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed, heading towards the bathroom. She was still kind of out of it, as she stumbled down the hall, trying to find the bathroom she hadn't bothered to look for the night before.

She slammed into someone with an 'oomph'. She would have fallen on her butt, but who ever she ran into caught her. She looked up through her blurry eyes, and saw a mop of red hair. Blinking away the blurriness, she saw Gaara.

"Gaara." She whispered and kissed him.

Gaara blushed as he realized that since she had just gotten out of bed, much like himself, there was only a thin sheet of fabric separating her rather sizable chest from his.

"Gaara, you're team passed!" Naruko said.

"Yeah, we did, and I'm guessing you guys did as well?" Gaara said.

"Yeah." Naruko replied, looking down. Then she saw that she wasn't dressed and that her shirt had slipped rather low. She blushed beet red and pulled her shirt up and crossed her arms over her chest awkwardly. "uh... do you know where the bathroom is?"

Gaara chuckled. "2 doors down, on the right." He said.

"Thanks." She said, running down the hall to the bathroom to escape her embarrassing situation and hoping not to have another one.

After changing back into her normal attire, Naruko made her way to the dining hall. She entered and found her team sitting with the Sand Siblings. She got some food and walked over to their table, sitting down next to Gaara. She noticed one other team enter the room, one from Konoha. Actually, it was that team that had a loudmouth with a dog, a quiet boy, and the only girl that didn't piss her off when she met her class on the last day.

Naruko 'I wonder if more people from our class will make it through, like Team 13, Team 10, or even that team they had met on the way in, with the strange bushy eyebrow guy, serious guy, and that girl who likes my mom and sat next to me.'

Team 8 walked over to them with their trays with food on them. While they were wary of the Sand crew, due to the fact that another team from their class was sitting with them, meant they must have been okay.

The teams ate their breakfast, sharing casual conversation with each other and all had the same thing on their minds.

Just who would make it to the tower on time?


	16. Prelims Part 1

The next three days passed quickly, for many things were happening.

Naruko and Gaara had gone to the proctor of the exam, and had told her that they had come in contact with Orochimaru, and that Gaara had killed him. After having Inoichi looking in their minds about it, it showed they were telling the truth. The proctor had gone and collected the body of Orochimaru and set it on fire, just to make sure he would never be revived.

Anko had then gone and searched through the people taking the test to see if anyone stuck out as being a possible spy. She had found 3 spies who were pretending to be Leaf ninja. She had killed them as soon as they had entered the tower, and dragged them into the common room for everyone to see.

Team 13, who had arrived at the same time as that team, had protested that one of them, the one with gray hair and glasses, apparently named Kabuto, was good, and that he'd helped them.

Anko had just shrugged and said, "Well, I know he was a spy, and it's too late to save him now, he's dead. Deal with it."

They had also been informed that a new Hokage had been chosen, and that the next day there would be a festival to celebrate, and the new Hokage would be crowned there.

After Team 13, the last to arrive, got there, everyone was called to the main room. It was a training room, that had balconies on either side of the rectangular room. In the back of the room, against a wall was the statute of a pair of hands creating a hand sign.

They were put into single file lines with their teams, and each line went next to each other in order of the village: Sand, Sound, Leaf.

"Now," Anko started, "well maggots, you have all passed the second exam, so now, I turn you over to your new proctor."

A man walked up, he looked like any other Jounin, except he had a senbon sticking out of his mouth, almost like a toothpick.

"Hey kids, well, I'm your proctor for the third exam, Genma Shiraui. Now, since there are a lot of you, we will be having a preliminary round right now, so there won't be too many matches in the final exam." Genma said.

"What!? That's not fair! Some of us are in a worse condition while some of us are fine! How is that fair?" Sakura asked, her having a lot of wear and tear on her, while people like the Sand Siblings had been relaxing for four days and had completely healed.

"Tough. If you run across a ninja in the real world after a battle, do they wait while you take a rest to feel better?" Genma asked.

"Well, no-" Sakura started saying.

"Then why should I? You are all having your matches right now. The matches will be chosen randomly through a system, and will appear on that screen." He said, pointing to a screen that had been revealed. "When your name appears, come to your fight. You will fight until either I call off the match, one person is not able to continue, or one of you dies. There are 21 of you, so one of you will get a free pass to the next round. You may forfeit if you get a match you don't want to fight in, you will then be forfeiting from the whole competition and will not continue. Before we get started, does anyone want to forfeit?"

No one raised their hand.

"That's what I thought. Now, let's see the first pairing." Genma said, turning around the the board as names flashed by.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**vs.**

**Naruto Uchiha**

"U-Uchiha?" Ino questioned.

"Yep! Found out my tou-chan was an Uchiha a week or two ago. Cool huh?" Naruto said, smirking.

"Alright, all of you except the Uchihas, get up into the stands." Genma said.

Sand and Sound were told to go on one side, while the Leaf ninjas were told to go on the other side. When they got up into the stands, their senseis appeared, surprising them all. They looked down on the first two fighters, who were simply glaring at each other as the proctor waited.

"Why are they even having this match? Isn't it pretty much going to be Sasuke who wins? I mean, Sasuke was the rookie of the year and Naruto was the dead-last. Even though I'm friends with Naruto, does he even stand a chance?" Choji asked.

Kakashi laughed, surprising Gai who stood next to him with their teams. "Now now, don't underestimate Naruto so much. Since Naruko and Shion were already pretty well off on their own, I dedicated a lot of time to Naruto, and he was a very capable student. He's definitely a pupil I am proud to have taught, he was very eager to learn, just like his mother was when she was a child. I taught Naruto a lot, and he was also taken on as an apprentice to Lord Jiraiya. And I generally met with my team more than usual senseis do, after all, being the boyfriend of Naruko's sister figure, and Shion's aunt figure, and Naruto's other teacher being Naruko's father and Shion's Uncle, we saw each other more often than not. Do not underestimate the time, effort, blood, sweat and tears that boy put into his training."

"Ahhh Kakashi! It sounds like you had some very youthful students!" Gai said.

"Oh, sorry, did you say something?" Kakashi asked.

"Dang you Kakashi! Why do you have to be so cool!?" Gai yelled.

"The match between Sasuke and Naruto Uchiha, begins... now!" Genma yelled, jumping back.

"Hn. Doesn't matter if you've changed Dobe, I'm still gonna whip you." Sasuke said.

"Good luck with that." Naruto said as his eyes flashed Sharingan red. He didn't want to end it right away, so he didn't cast a genjutsu, but he wanted to make sure he noticed everything.

Naruto took out a kunai and rushed forward with a flash of speed. Sasuke grunted as he blocked Naruto with his kunai. Naruto swept his leg down in a kick, which Sasuke jumped over. Naruto jabbed at him with his kunai, and managed a shallow cut on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke jumped back a few meters and held his hand to his shoulder. It wasn't too bad, nothing that would stop him from fighting. He took out couple of shuriken and threw them at Naruto. Naruto moved to block them, but Sasuke broke out into hand signs.

"Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!" He called out as the shuriken multiplied into dozens.

Naruto looked alarmed and the shuriken slammed into him. Sasuke felt triumphant until he saw Naruto disappear into a cloud of smoke.

A hand popped out of the ground and grabbed for his ankles, but Sasuke jumped and turned in the air and slashed the hand with his kunai. Good thing he had taken that test with Kakashi, or he would have been caught.

Naruto came out of the ground and looked at his hand that was bleeding profusely. His other hand glowed green and he started healing the wound on his other hand.

"Dobe, when did you learn medical jutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"You really think I could be on a team with two medic nins, and hang out at their house with the Tsunade of the Sannin and not be forced to learn the basics?" Naruto asked. He had been pretty horrible at it at first, but had gotten decent with practice and he was silently thanking his teammates for forcing him to learn it, or else this injury would have been a problem.

Naruto stopped healing himself, knowing that it was fine now, and took out two smoke bombs which he threw on the ground. He created clones, and all of them could see through the smoke thanks to their Sharingan, but Sasuke couldn't.

They started throwing punches and kicks at Sasuke. Sasuke was able to dispel his clones after only a few hits, and had engaged in combat with him. The smoke dissipated and they were fighting a taijutsu battle. Sasuke flipped Naruto and pushed him back into the wall.

Naruto hit the wall with an 'oomph' and fell onto the ground. He groaned as he felt a rather sizable bump on his head. He jumped up onto the highest fingers on the statue and thought about the situation. Dammit! He couldn't summon a toad in here and he was told not to use Chidori or Rasengan, so he didn't know what to do, those were the ones he spent that past few months on! He hadn't had the time to learn anything else, other than team exercises and the medical jutsu, as well as water and tree walking.

"Naruto." He heard Kakashi call out. He looked up and met his sensei's lazy gaze. "Go ahead and use it, just cut the power in half, okay?"

Naruto grew a smile on his face and laughed. "You got it Kakashi-sensei!" He put on arm down and and braced it with his other arm while squatting.

Gai gasped. "Kakashi, you didn't." He said.

"I did Gai, he's the only one who I could have taught it to, and I don't want my jutsu to die with me. Plus, I would rather he have it in case he got into trouble. We worked on his speed to make him fast enough, and with is insane stamina, it doesn't pose a threat to him, who knows how many he could manage before passing out. More than me I'm sure." Kakashi said.

"What is it you are talking about Gai-sensei?" Lee asked, turning to the pair, who everybody on the balcony had their eyes on other than Naruko and Shion, since they knew already.

"Kakashi's own technique, one he made up when me and him were at the young age of 14. It's one damaging jutsu, and it usual poses a threat for the user due to the level of chakra it needs. But Kakashi is right in one way, that Naruto doesn't need to worry about chakra usage at all." Gai said.

"What is the jutsu?" Sakura asked worriedly, after all, Kakashi was strong, she knew that first hand, and if he had come up with this jutsu...

"The jutsu... just go ahead and see for yourselves." Kakashi said, pointing towards Naruto.

Naruto now stood at his full height, his Sharingan blazing as he looked at Sasuke. His arm braced the other, which in the palm of the hand, had a roaring sound and a frenzy of what looked like lightning shooting out.

"Chidori: One Thousand Birds!" He called out.

Naruto ran down the statue with his arms out, the Chidori carving through the statue with ease. He transferred to the ground in a split second, and ran towards Sasuke, who for once, had a frightened look on his face as Naruto came speeding towards him.

One second, he had been on the statue.

Another Second Later, he was on the ground running to Sasuke.

The next, there was a hole through Sasuke's shoulder as Naruto stabbed through it with his Chidori. Naruto had a serious look on his face as his hand came out the other side of Sasuke's shoulder, the blood flying onto his face and clothes. Sasuke's blood curdling scream filled the air as he was stabbed through the shoulder.

Nearly 10 seconds went by with dead silence. Then Naruto moved, the same serious look on his face, and pulled his hand back out through Sasuke's body, his entire arm coated in Sasuke's blood.

Sasuke fell to the ground on his knees and then fell onto his front, clutching his shoulder as Naruto stood next to him, his feet next to Sasuke's face. The serious look stayed on Naruto's face as Genma called out his victory and medics rushed forward to help Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?" Kakashi said, as he was happy for his student getting through.

"Can I go wash my arm?" Naruto asked.

"Go ahead." He answered.

Naruto walked out and towards the bathroom.

"Kakashi-sensei! Why did you let him do that! I thought you said half the power!" Sakura yelled.

"I know what I told him to do Sakura, and I knew what the outcome would be." He said, and then he turned towards her. "And that was half the power, Naruto did exactly as I told him."

"That was half of the power?" Kiba asked in amazement.

"Yes, and that isn't even his most powerful jutsu. Should he have wanted to, Naruto could have easily killed Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, what move did you teach him that was more powerful than the Chidori?" Gai asked.

"Oh, it wasn't me. I did mention his other teacher was Jiraiya, didn't I?" Kakashi said.

"What other move does he know that's more powerful than that?" Ino asked almost fearfully.

"My Tou-chan's own original jutsu." Naruko spoke out for the first time. "The Rasengan" She said as she created an orb of blue chakra in her hand. "This is the jutsu that's more powerful. You'll noticed that both the Chidori and Rasengan are purely chakra attacks. This is the reason they are so hard to preform, you must be able to push the chakra out of your system and maintain it in your hand. Of course, not everyone can do these attacks. People need the proper speed, chakra control, and chakra levels to learn the Rasengan. And people need the proper speed, chakra control, chakra levels, as well as the Sharingan to learn Chidori."

"She's right." Naruto said, walking up to his team. "They're both very hard to learn, though I have to say, while the preparation for Chidori was harder, learning the Rasengan itself is nearly impossible."

"Ne, are you two going to get down here, or what?" Genma called out.

All of the Leaf ninja looked at the board and were shocked by what they saw.

**Sakura Haruno**

**vs.**

**Ino Yamanaka**


	17. Prelims Part 2

**I just wanted to start off by saying I am SO sorry for no updates! A couple of you have sent me messages wondering if I was continuing the story, and I totally am! I was excited for this story and I'm definitely continuing it! I just went to a Christian Camp for two weeks, and we weren't allowed to bring things like laptops. Just phones and Ipods, and I couldn't update from that! So yeah, I just went to a Christian Camp. I might post the link to it and stuff for next year if any of you wanted to come. It's in Maine and right on the beach, so we all love it. I have also been to a family thing over Memorial day weekend and starting school again has been exhausting!**

**But honestly, the mainreason I haven't been updating this story like my others is because I'm so damn lazy! I hate writing fight scenes... like, a lot. I don't want to make anyone feel bad, that's just how I feel! It's so hard for me, because I get really bored. So I'm only going to write the matches that CHANGED, got it? Anyways, on with the story!**

The stunned group looked at the two girls, who were equally as shocked, and couldn't help but stare at the screen.

"Hey. Get down here already! I don't have all day." Genma called up to them.

Sakura and Ino numbly walked down the stairs and into the arena. They stood across from each other and came out of their stupor, shaking their heads.

"You're going down Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah right Forehead! You'll be on the ground faster than you realize!" Ino called back.

They started throwing around a bunch of punches and kicks, and had realized some emotions they had for each other. But Ino had gotten mad, and cut off her hair, throwing it towards Sakura.

But that was all a play, people had thought she had just gone crazy, but it was a strategy to stop Sakura from moving so she could use her signature jutsu. She did the hand signs and took over Sakura's body.

Raising Sakura's hand, Ino smirked. "I, Sakura Haruno, forfeit the match." She said.

The proctor nodded. "The winner of the second battle, Ino Yamanaka." He said.

Ino let go of Sakura's body and went back to her own body. She got up and smirked, and then took her hair down and smoothed it out, jumping back onto the balcony as Hayate picked up Sakura and jumped back onto the balcony, setting her down and leaning her against the wall.

He sighed. 'Damn, are any of my students going to make it through?' He thought.

The board scrolled through names until it landed on two.

**Shion Kazama**

**vs.**

**Tenten**

The two kunoichi smiled and jumped down into the arena and faced each other. Genma called for a start and shunshined out of the way. Tenten jumped back two squares, putting herself at the perfect distance. Not too close and not too far.

Shion smirked and slammed her heel down into the ground, creating a crater upon impact. She smirked at Tenten's surprised face and whipped out some senbon, throwing them at the girl.

Tenten pulled a kunai out and reflected the senbon, and saw Shion running towards her, faster then she would have expected. She jumped across the room, spinning to gain more distance, and took out kunai and shuriken and threw them at the approaching girl.

Shion dodged them, jumping around the flying projectiles and off to the sides.

The girl then ran onto the wall and circled around Tenten, making the girl throw her weapons, only to have them miss because of her speed. Shion jumped off the wall and pushed chakra into her hand, forming a chakra scalpel. She landed in front of Tenten and cut the tendons in her legs and arms, making her fall to the floor. The girl tried to get back up, but ultimately couldn't.

"The winner of the third round, Shion Kazama." The proctor announced.

Shion smirked and hopped back up to the balcony, while the medics came out and took Tenten away.

The board flashed with names, making all of the genin wait in anticipation until it landed on two.

**Naruko Senju**

**vs.**

**Temari Sabaku**

"Would the two contestants please come down?" The proctor called out.

Temari hopped down and stood up in the middle, looking Naruko in the eye. Naruko smirked and even though she could have gotten down in any way she wished, she decided to walk slowly down the staircase, her heels making an intimidating 'click. click. click.' sound. It came to a pause when she stood in front of Temari.

"So, you wanna dance?" She asked.

"Bring it." Temari said.

"Start!" The proctor yelled, jumping back.

Both blonde girls stood there, waiting for the other to make her move, staring each other in the eye. Naruko narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist.

"I'm getting bored. You gonna make a move or will I have to?" She asked. Temari just smirked. "Well, looks like it's gonna have to be me."

Naruko slowly lifted her foot off the ground, and her teammates let out a sharp breath.

"That chick's dead." Naruto said.

Naruko stomped down her foot quickly, sending a shock wave through the ground, and creating a crater in the ground. Temari's eyes widened, and she tried jumping away from the rapidly forming crater, and ended up having to stand on the wall.

"I must admit, your pretty good." Temari said.

"Hn, thanks." Naruko said, propelling forward and pushing chakra into her fist, just before punching into the wall where Temari just stood. The girl had jumped off and evaded Naruko just barely, landing a few feet behind her on the ground.

Naruko pulled her hand out of the wall, bringing chunks of the cement with her that fell onto the shattered ground.

She pushed off the wall and ran towards Temari, using more of her speed to jump forward while she ran through some hand signs.

"Earth Style: Rock Bullet!" She said, before smacking her foot into the ground several times, and using her chakra to make some of the rocks float. She then used her super strength to punch them in the direction that Temari was.

Temari took her fan and blew chakra infused wind towards the rocks, making them fly back towards Naruko. Naruko then smashed the rocks to pieces, not feeling like dodging them.

"This is the First Star." Temari said. "When you see the Third Star, this match is over."

"If you say so." Naruko scoffed.

Naruko swept through hand signs and poured chakra out of her body, knowing the jutsu would need extra chakra to get through the floors. There was so much chakra in the air that it started lifting her long pigtails off her back.

"Mokuton Style: Wood Forest!" She said, lifting her hands in the air, causing trees to burst out of the ground and create a thick forest around them. She smirked and hid in the trees, tapping into the flowing chakra source inside of them to find Temari.

She heard Temari's laugh echo through the forest. "You really think I'll let a couple of trees stop me?" Yelled the battered girl.

"Wind Style: Shattering Wind!" She yelled, swiping her fan out and causing a huge burst of chakra infused wind to attack the trees, just barely being able to cut half of the forest down. She did the move again and cut down the rest of the trees.

Temari slammed her fan down on the ground, and it was now fully open, showing the three purple dots on the fan. Temari smirked and looked Narukos straight in the eye, only to sense that the girl seemed calm, and had no fear in her.

"Three Stars. Remember what I said to you earlier? Once my fan is open to three stars, game over." She said.

"And I have something to say to you. Bullshit!" Naruko exclaimed.

Temari got a tick in her forehead and quickly shot a chakra infused tornado towards Naruko. Naruko pulled herself into the ground and heard and felt the tornado ravaging the land above her, tearing the stumps out of the ground and sucking the logs and trunks into the devastating tornado.

She let out a breath and cut her thumb, smearing the blood across her palm. She flew threw the hand signs and slammed her hand into the side of the hole she had gotten into. A poof of smoke appeared and Katsu appeared before her.

"Katsu, I need your help, I'm in the middle of a fight right now. Now what I want you to do is.." Naruko whispered to her, explaining her plan.

"WELL! ARE YOU GONNA COME OUT OF HIDING OR NOT!" Temari yelled from above her. She was now standing on the ceiling, not wanting to be caught off guard.

Naruko just rolled her eyes and looked towards Katsu. "You got the plans down?" Katsu nodded, well, the best that a slug can do to nod.

Naruko ran through more hand signs, silently thanking her Tou-chan for showing her this technique.

"Hidden Cloak Jutsu!" She whispered, and felt the cloak of invisibility go over her. She went through the ground and went back up into the arena. She then silently crept up the wall and onto the ceiling. She saw Katsu start coming up from the ground, and acted. She clenched her fist, poured a massive amount of chakra into it, compacted it all, and took in a breath.

She could hear the sickening cracking of Temari's jaw as she punched the girl in the face. Hard. Temari flew down from the impact and sheer force of the punch, straight into the ground where she slammed into the ground and kept going, tearing it up as she traveled straight through the ground.

She slammed against Katsu, who quickly opened her mouth, and took her into her body.

"EWWWW!" They heard Temari scream. "I don't care if I'm a respected kunoichi! This is absolutely disgusting!"

"Proctor." Naruko said, not even facing him. "This match is over. She can't escape Katsu, she has an impenetrable wall in her mouth. Not even a full blown sword could get through it, that's one of the reasons why she's my partner. Call it."

"The match is over. Naruko Senju is the winner!" He called out.

Naruko called out to Katsu. "Okay! You can let her go now!"

Katsu proceeded to spit Temari out and nod at Naruko. "See you Lady Naruko, remember, if you need help again, just go ahead and call me! It gets kind of boring in the kingdom!" Then she poofed away in a puff of smoke, and Naruko jumped back onto the balcony, where she high-fived Naruto and Shion.

"Alright. Due to a certain demolition of the arena, the rest of the fights will be outside." The proctor said.

The genin all went outside and the matches continued. The matches went on fairly the same, everyone else winning or losing, the only exception being that Kankuro and Kiba fought. Kankuro becoming the victor in an easy win.

"Alright, now the last person left, please step forward." the proctor announced, and Haku stepped forward. "You get a free pass to the next round. Now, the next round will be a tournament in front of a huge audience. Since you have seen each others moves, whether it be all of their moves or just a few of them, you need more time to prepare, and to pick up new jutsus and strategies. Therefore, you will have one month to train for the final round. All winners please come down and pick a number to determine your match."

The winners all stepped forward into the middle of the field they had been having the matches, and went up to the proctor.

"Each of you pull one number." The proctor said, going around with a bucket with numbers. "Now, read them in order."

"1" Naruko said.

"2" Gaara said, gaining a crease in his forehead and looking at Naruko worriedly.

"3" Shikamaru said, before yawning.

"4" Kankuro said.

"5" Neji said.

"6" Haku said, smiling.

"7" Shion said, looking eagerly around for her opponent.

"8" Ino said quietly, nervously looking at Shion.

"9" Shino said.

"10" Dosu said.

"11? Noooo! Why am I last?" Naruto complained.

"Shut it and be happy you made it anyways. Now, here are the matches." The proctor said, holding up the clipboard up for everyone to see.

**Match 1**

**Naruko Senju**

**vs.**

**Gaara Sabaku**

**Match 2**

**Shikamaru Nara**

**vs.**

**Kankuro Sabaku**

**Match 3**

**Neji Hyuga**

**vs.**

**Haku**

**Match 4**

**Shion Kazama**

**vs.**

**Ino Yamanaka**

**Match 5**

**Shino Aburame**

**vs.**

**Dosu**

**Match 6**

**Winner of Match 5**

**vs.**

**Naruto Uchiha**

"Now, we'll see you all in a month. Good luck, and don't forget about the festival for the new Hokage tomorrow." The proctor said before poofing out.

Naruko let out a big breath and turned to Shion and Naruto, who she was standing next to. "Compound?" She questioned. Both of them nodded and they all poofed away.

When they got to the compound, and went inside, Naruko turned to them.

"Hey, do you guys think it's hot in here?" She asked.

"What?" Shion asked. "What are you talking about? It's not hot."

"Oh, I just feel kind of hot." Naruko said, before she closed her eyes and fainted.

"Naruko-chan!" Shion and Naruto yelled, catching her.


	18. Wait, What Is Happening Right Now?

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Ugghhh!" Naruko groaned, reaching out and slamming her hand around for an alarm clock that wouldn't shut off. Then she realized, that wasn't the sound of an alarm clock.

Her eyes flew open and she sat up quickly, receiving a razor sharp pain in her head. She groaned and held her head, not being able to move she was in so much pain. She tried to push some chakra into her hands to heal herself, but she noticed it wasn't working.

She got the strength to move her head slightly, and saw that she had seals to block off her chakra on her wrists. She scowled, but then noticed she was in the hospital and the annoying beeping sound that woke her up in the first place was her heart monitor.

"Ku ku ku. So, you've finally woken up Naruko-chan." Said a voice that made her freeze in her tracks.

Naruko bit her lip, causing her to bleed. She cursed her weakness for the moment, but answered as calmly as she could. "Orochimaru." She said in a stone cold voice.

"Ku ku ku, is that anyway to talk to your parents old teammate? With such a hateful tone?" He said.

"What the hell do you want?" She barked out harshly, her voice cracking in her fear. She sensed around her and quickly found that there was no one in the hospital except for patients, almost all of which were unconscious. Where the hell was everyone?!

"You Naruko-chan." He said, grabbing her and holding her fireman's carry.

Naruko struggled around, but quickly found herself in pain again, and she let out a strangled cry.

Orochimaru chuckled. "So, it seems that the jutsu I cast on you just before I was forced to stop from killing you has finally taken effect."

"How the hell are you alive?!" She bit out, as he jumped out the window and started running with her still in his grasp.

"What? You really think I'd let some little low life genin kill me?" He asked.

"Don't talk about Gaara-kun in that way!" She yelled, she may not be able to fight back physically, but she would be able to use her words. In fact, she should be talking nicely to see if he would let her go. Oh who was she kidding? This guy would never let her go!

"Gaara-kun huh? So, my old teammates' daughter is in love with a sand shinobi?" He chuckled. "Now, I think I've let you stay awake for a little too long." He said.

Naruko felt the chop on her neck, and felt her eyelids start to droop. Just as she fell into her unconsciousness, she screamed in her mind.

'GAARA! HELP ME!' She screamed in her own unconscious mind.

* * *

The elders cleared their throats as they both began to speak into the microphone, ready to give their speech. "Ladies and Gentlemen. As you all likely know, the Third Hokage has unfortunately passed. But now, we shall have a new flame, a brighter and younger one, hold the place of Hokage. This person, shows incredible strength, knowledge, wisdom, and of course, bravery. We have no doubt in our minds that the newest Hokage will be one of the greatest. This person, will lead us through hardships, helping us with our struggles, and giving courage to all of us. This person will enjoy the good times with us, celebrating our times of peace and tranquility. Ladies and Gentlemen, The Godaime Hokage, Jiraiya!"

The audience of everyone in the village started clapping and cheering and whistling as their new Hokage stepped forward, the ninja from other villages also were there so they could report the news back to their homelands.

Jiraiya waved and smiled at the crowd, before quieting them down after several minutes. He cleared his throat as he started his own speech. "Now, I know that there are some out there, that would do a better job of being Hokage. I believe that, honestly and truly. However, I am the Hokage of the Leaf Village now, and I will do my best to protect it. I will love and cherish this village, and protect all of the villagers and ninja in it, just as if they were my own family. I will carry this village through any hard times that might takeover it, and bring it back to peace. I promise to serve as a good Hokage, and to bring us all happiness for years to come."

People cheered again, and clapped, and just as Jiraiya was about to step away, a young ninja ran up onto the tower they were giving the speeches on, as came a little to close to the microphone, allowing everyone to hear what he exclaimed.

"Hokage-sama! Naruko Senju has been kidnapped!" He exclaimed.

Startled cries and gasps came from the crowd, while Jiraiya stood there, clenching his fists, and Tsunade ran up to the man and shook him.

"WHO!? WHO TOOK MY LITTLE GIRL!?" She yelled.

"We watched the hospital footage... and... and it appeared to be Orochimaru. But, that can't be right! Isn't he dead?" The man said.

"That stupid snake! How could I be so gullible as to think he was dead?" Jiraiya questioned himself. He turned to the microphone. "Everyone, please stay calm, we will arrange a search for Naruko, and she will be found. Can every available ninja please meet inside the tower so that we may look over the skills of all of you and decide the best team?" Jiraiya announced.

Gaara started walking away towards one side of the village and Temari called after him.

"Gaara? Where are you going?" She called.

"To find her." He said, before he vanished in a sand shunshin, reappearing on the other side of the village where he quickly ran through the trees, wondering how the hell he would find Naruko.

* * *

"**Well well, it seems my little host has fallen for a girl." Shukaku chuckled in Gaara's head, though he didn't bother sending the thought to him. It took up chakra and his host would ignore it anyways.**

**He felt a chakra he knew all too well behind him in his domain and turned to see the Kyuubi there.**

"**Shukaku." Kyuubi said.**

"**Kurama, what are you doing here?" Shukaku asked harshly.**

**"My host is determined to save that girl, along with his little girlfriend." Kurama mocked.**

"**Oh is he now? Kurama, have you finally taken a liking to one of your hosts and want to help him?" Shukaku taunted him.**

"**No way, but that girl knows she owes my host a favor, possibly one of the biggest favors ever, and she knows it. I just am a waiting for when that day comes." Kurama said.**

"**Sure you are. But I suppose I could help my host, but you owe me a favor." Shukaku said.**

"**Yeah sure, whatever." Kurama said as he stopped communicating with Shukaku.**

* * *

Gaara felt a sudden surge of power go through him, and suddenly, his chakra doubled and he could sense Naruko. He ran even faster towards her, when it suddenly occurred to him.

Was Shukaku... helping him?

Whatever, that didn't matter right now! He needed to get to Naruko, and fast! Before that bastard did anything to her. If that man did anything to Naruko he would tear him limb from limb! Sannin or not! He growled and went even faster, chasing after the man that had kidnapped the only person in the world that really mattered to him.

He would not let him get away!

* * *

"Come on Naruto-kun! We have to move as fast as possible! We need to rescue Naruko-chan!" Shion yelled back to Naruto, who was panting trying to keep up with the much faster girl.

"I can't! I'm not fast enough!" He called back. But then something happened that made him contradict himself. He felt... something. He wasn't exactly sure what it was. It was chakra, but it felt... different. It almost felt red to him. It seemed so full of malice and hate that it felt red. But it also made him feel powerful, like nothing could hold him back now. He embraced the feeling of power and sped up.

He caught up to Shion and was quickly passing her, making her go faster. They both sped through the forest after their friend, not wanting to imagine what would happen to her if they didn't catch up in time.

* * *

Naruko woke up with a screaming headache and went to put a hand on her head when she felt a sharp pain there as well. That's when it started coming back to her, she wanted to kick, and scream, and run away. But she couldn't. She could scream, but what good what that do her? She couldn't move without feeling a whole new wave of pain.

She knew she had zero chance of running away. If she tried, she would most likely get a few feet before falling over in pain. She had no chance of getting through this without someone coming to help her. Her chances were looking bleak when it happened.

She heard a growl and wanted to turn her head to see, but didn't bother, since she wouldn't be able to see around Orochimaru anyways.

"Get your hands off of her." The voice growled out.

Naruko's head snapped up. Gaara! He had come to save her! She was being saved! She wanted to scream and cry out to him when she noticed that Orochimaru had taped over her mouth. She was so numb she couldn't even feel it before.

"Oh? And why should I?" Orochimaru said.

"Because, if you don't hand her over, you'll be dying in the most painful way possible." he said.

"Ku ku ku. No need to be so cruel. But I suppose you must be worried over your little girlfriend." Orochimaru said. "Well, no need for her to be in the middle of our fight."

He ripped the the off her mouth and she let out a cry. Orochimaru then picked her up off his shoulder and threw her at the tree.

Naruko collided with a sickening crack and she knew some of her ribs must have broken. She let out a scream at the impact and felt tears run down her face.

Why? Why was he doing this? What could this possibly solve?! All that was going to happen was that people were going to get hurt. No, she didn't care about herself at all, or Orochimaru, it was her precious ones. Gaara! She didn't want him to get hurt! And no doubt that more would be after her soon.

She looked up and saw Gaara staring at her wide-eyed, unable to tear his eyes from her. She saw his eyes were becoming watery as he looked at her. She had to get out of her! She couldn't hurt Gaara more! He had already had so much emotional trauma in his life!

Naruko grasped the ground, planning to pull herself away from Gaara's line of sight so he could at least focus, when she saw a white foot come down on her hand.

She felt her hand break as Orochimaru slammed his foot down on it, before twisting it around, making her hand bleed and become mangled.

Naruko screamed out in horrible pain, and held her hand with her non-broken one, cradling it while looking up scared at Orochimaru.

She closed her eyes and waited for the next strike to come.

* * *

Gaara couldn't help but stare as the girl he loved was hurt. He didn't know what to do, last time, he had acted on pure impulse, and he had been frozen for almost the whole time. Only when she was about to die was he able to snap out of it and move. And now, he was in the same trance. Don't get him wrong, he desperately wanted to move and help her, but he couldn't seem to make his body to move.

_Flashback_

"_Yashamaru, I'm sorry." he said as he looked away from his uncle._

"_What this? He, it's barely more than a scratch." Yashamaru said._

"_The wound you got... does it hurt?" He asked._

"_Hm. Yes a little bit, but it'll heal in no time." Yashamaru said._

"_Yashamaru?" He asked._

"_What's the matter?" His uncle asked._

"_What does pain feel like?" Gaara asked. Yashamaru looked a bit taken aback from the question. "You see... I've never actually been injured before...and I was wondering what it was like."_

"_Hm. How can I put it? It's very difficult, or maybe upsetting.. is what I mean. It's like, when someone is struck, or cut, it's a feeling that's very hard to take. When you're hurt, you don't feel normal." he chuckled and put his hand on his neck. "I'm not explaining it very well. Basically, it's a situation you wanna avoid if at all possible."_

_Gaara's forehead formed a quivering v as he looked at Yashamaru's wounds that **he **had caused. He couldn't help but feel awful._

"_Yashamaru?"_

"_Huh? Yes?" _

"_Do you... Do you not like me? Yashamaru?" Gaara asked. "Like the others?"_

"_Everyone goes through their lives, hurting people, and being hurt. But it's not so easy for us to... hate one another." Yashamaru answered._

"_Thanks a lot, Yashamaru! That helped, I think I kinda of understand what pain is now." Gaara said._

"_I see."Yashamaru said._

"_I think... I might be hurting to, just like everyone else." Gaara said._

"_Huh?"_

"_I'm always... in pain. I know I'm not bleeding, but lately, I've felt a lot of pain here." Gaara said, tightening his hand over his heart. Yashamaru came forward and took the knife from Gaara, and sliced open his fingers with it._

"_Wound your body, and the blood will flow following fast on the heels of pain." Yashamaru said. "But, as time passes, the pain eventually fades away. With the help of medicine, it can heal even faster. But even more dangerous is a wound dealt to the heart. 'Cause there's nothing that has more trouble healing." _

"_A wound to the heart?" Gaara asked._

"_Wounds to the heart are a little different then wounds to the flesh. Unlike a wound to the body, there is no medicine for the wound to the heart, and sometimes it never heals. But don't worry. There is one thing that can mend a wound to the heart. But it's a very complicated remedy, it can only be administered to you by another person." Yashamaru said._

"_So then... what am I supposed to do?" Gaara asked._

"_There's one thing that can heal the heart. Only one thing... it's love Gaara."_

"_Love?"  
_

"_You've got it."_

"_But what am I supposed to do to get rid of it? What am I supposed to do to get rid of this pain?" Gaara asked._

"_Don't you know Gaara? It has already been given to you." Yashamaru said. "Love is... the heart's desire to serve someone precious to you. To watch over them, protect them, like my older sister did for you. There's no question that my sister always loved you. Shukaku is the Sand Spirit, bent solely on war. The sand automatically rushes to protect you, just like a mother. I believe that your mother's will is carried in every grain of that sand. My sister, even after death, wants more than anything to protect you." _

"_Yashamaru?" _

"_What is it Gaara?"_

"_Thank you for all of your help." Gaara said, smiling._

_Flashback over_

Those words replayed in Gaara's mind. He couldn't help but feel everything around him go in slow motion, those words echoing through his mind.

'Love is... the heart's desire to serve someone precious to you. To watch over them, to protect them...' He thought, looking at Naruko, her eyes squeezed tight as Orochimaru unsealed his sword and prepared to swing it down on her.

He didn't think, he just acted. That's all that mattered, to serve someone that was precious to him. To serve the only living, breathing person that was precious to him. After all of those years that his heart had been hurt, without any of the medicine called love, and this one girl had finally healed him. His broken heart had finally been mended. And he would not, not ever, lose someone precious to him like that again.

* * *

Naruko opened her eyes widely as she heard the sound of something tearing through something else, and she felt drops of blood fall on her face. She stared up at the shock of red hair and Suna clothes.

A sword was pierced through her love's back, and had probably punctured his lung. The sand had made a casing around her, the sword just barely making it through the sand, but being stopped as it went through, losing all of its kinetic energy, and letting it stop above her face.

"Gaara..." She whispered.

Gaara's head moved slowly to the side, looking at her. "Y-You h-have to get out... I won't lose... my most precious person." He said.

Naruko felt the tears start running down her face again, and lifted her good hand to stroke Gaara's face.

"And I won't lose mine." She said, finding a renewed strength in herself, she stood up, just barely. "Bring it on, Orochimaru."

"Stop right there!" A voice yelled.

"Dynamic Entry!" Another voice yelled.

"Naruko-chan!" Another yelled.

The trio looked to see several Jounin, as well Jiraiya and Tsunade come out of the woods into the small space they were in, with Naruto and Shion accompanying them.

The men all engaged Orochimaru in combat, who retracted his sword from Gaara, who Naruko caught. The two of them just barely standing up, smiled at each other, even through all of the pain. Tsunade and Shion and Naruto ran forward. Tsunade lifted Naruko up while Shion and Naruto got Gaara.

They hurried them out of the space until they were a few miles away, where they immediately started to work on them.

Tsunade hurried to work on her daughter, fretting over the poor girl.

"Kaa-chan." She managed out the whisper.

"Yes Naruko-chan?" Tsunade asked, holding her baby's hand.

"Please... help Gaara-kun.. he needs it more." She said.

"Naruko-chan, Gaara isn't of our village, never mind my child, I'm helping you." Tsunade said.

"Kaa-chan, please... Shion-chan can manage me...keep him alive... I love him." She managed, before passing out.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Naruko groaned loudly as she heard the alarm clock and reached out to shut the damn thing off before Jiraiya had a fit, but felt nothing. She opened her eyes only to have a blinding light and white walls greet her.

She was in the hospital.

Again.

Great.

She turned her head and saw Gaara looking at her, his eyes wide as he saw she had woken up. He was on a gurney as well, his chest was free of the gown, and it was tightly wrapped around his right shoulder.

"Naruko..." He whispered.

"Gaara." She whispered. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. If it wasn't for me we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be happy." He said. "I would gladly have this stupid wound if it meant I got you in return."

"Gaara..." She whispered.

"Naruko... I love you." He said.

"I love you too Gaara." She said.

Gaara slowly slid out of his bed, trying not to provoke his wounds, and walked over to her bed, where he helped her sit up and sat next to her.

He leaned over and kissed her and she kissed back.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and a pissed off looking Jiraiya stormed in.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF HER!" he yelled.

Needless to say, while she was scared out of her minds from her dad being so angry, since she had never seen him like this, Gaara just tightened his hold.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!? I TOLD YOU, PAWS OFF!" he yelled again.

"No. I love Naruko, I don't care who you are, you can't tell me to let go of her." Gaara said.

"Ummm... Gaara? That's sweet and all, but... that's my tou-chan." Naruko said.

Gaara suddenly pale and let go of Naruko slowly, not wanting to hurt her even more, and then ran back over to his bed. In case he wanted to ever make Naruko his forever, which he even wanted that now, he better not piss off her dad who would give them his blessing or not.

"That's right!" Jiraiya said, before he leaned out of the room and called others in, and they all started fretting over Naruko.

* * *

Naruko sighed as her tou-chan and kaa-chan left, them being the last ones to leave. She was already wounded and tired, did she really have to spend all of her energy explaining what happened 50 times over?

She looked over and saw Gaara frowning in his sleep. She crawled out of her bed, almost falling when she touched the floor in first time in what was apparently a week, but managed to get over to his bed.

Naruko heard him whimpering in his sleep. Nightmare, that's not good. You're not supposed to wake someone up in the middle of a nightmare, just soothe them.

She hugged Gaara close and put her hands in his hair and started rubbing his head. Hey, why not sing him a song? Her mom always did that for her when she was younger.

_The river is wide, I can't cross o'er_

_And neither have, I wings to fly_

_Build me a boat, that can carry two_

_And both shall row, my love and I_

_Oh love is gentle, and love is kind_

_The sweetest flow'r, that's first to bloom_

_But love grows old, and waxes cold_

_And fades away, like morning dew_

_The river is wide, I can't cross o'er_

_And neither have, I wings to fly_

_Build me a boat, that can carry two_

_And both shall row, my love and I_

_There is a ship, and she sails the sea_

_She's loaded deep, as deep can be_

_But not as deep, as the love I'm in_

_I know not how, I sink or swim_

_The river is wide, I can't cross o'er_

_And neither have, I wings to fly_

_Build me a boat, that can carry two_

_And both shall row, my love and I_

_And both shall row, my love and I_

Naruko smiled as she felt Gaara relax during the song, and sighed happily. Feeling her eyelids droop, and not feeling the strength it took for her to get back to her bed, she just nestled down in Gaara's, and fell asleep with him in her arms.

* * *

**Hey guys! What's up? Did you like this chapter? It was fun to write, and I loved some of the parts in this so much! Please review!**

**As for the flashback in this story, I can take no credit for it. I literally sat and watched episode 76 of Naruto just so I could get that flashback. So yeah, that wasn't exactly mine, just Mazasashi Kishimoto's, but I needed it for the chapter!**

**As for the song that Naruko sings, it's one of my camp songs. I love that song so much, and I thought that it fit well in the story line, so I thought, hey, why not? Plus I knew all the words, since we had to sing it and some other songs as a group to the boys in our camp. Yep, kind of embarrassing. But they had to sing songs to us too, so it was okay. **

**Now, something really important, NEW STORY UP, it goes by the name of 'A Few Minutes' You can find it under my stories in my bio or just search it on Google and look for my name. The plot, is basically that Neji's father was born first, rather than Hinata's father. The story is completely different than how the manga is, and I think you guys will really like it. I am so pumped for it! **

**By the way, in case any of you were wondering why I've been kinda slow in the update department, not only am I super freakin' lazy, but I've had to do a bunch of hard tests, and quizzes, and papers, all this week, and I kind of died. Still got one tomorrow, yet I'm staying up writing fanfiction!**

**Aren't I good at life choices?**

**Anyways, I hope you all like it, please, give my new story a try, and please review! I love you all!**

**PEACE!**

**~narutoobsessedgurl**


End file.
